Star Crossing
by Poyomon2
Summary: Reboot AU fic. 15-year-old Geo Stelar meets Sonia Strumm, a singer, on the morning before Omega-Xis crashes to Earth. Thus, a different chain of events to the canon universe come into play. How in the world is he supposed to juggle a future relationship with saving the world at the same time? Well, apparently it isn't that hard, it just requires a bit of concentration.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a Megaman Star Force fanfic! I'm going to be using English names, since as much as I want to, using the Japanese names for everything would probably require me to research a bunch of stuff.**

 **My other fic is still going though, this is just being posted to make sure that it's up here so I don't forget to do it. This will have sporadic updates depending on how much I feel like writing at times.**

 **Quick story notes: This is a reboot fic where Geo and co. are 15 years old instead of 10. The space station** _ **Peace**_ **was destroyed 5 years before the story starts. The usual stuff about Geo not going to school still happened. More stuff will be revealed later on.**

* * *

15-year-old Geo Stelar was rudely awoken by the incessant ringing of the doorbell. Rolling over and grumbling, he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, before shooting up as he realized that since his mother was at her part-time job, _he_ was the one who had to answer it.

Quickly hopping out of bed and changing into his clothes for the day, he trudged downstairs, slightly annoyed that whoever at the door was _still ringing the bell_. Did people not understand that the sound of a doorbell was made to be annoying?

Walking to the door, he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, fully prepared to yell at the offending person. What he _didn't_ expect, however, was to be bowled over onto the ground by a bundle of pink as a girl his age rushed through the door and slammed it shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" He glared at the girl as he slowly stood up, rubbing his injured head. Great. Now he had a headache from two sources instead of just one.

"I'm really sorry! Honestly! Please, can I hide here for a bit? I'm trying to get away from my manager. Please don't tell anyone I'm here!" The girl put on a cute face, complete with puppy-dog eyes, and Geo couldn't help but blush and look away.

"F-Fine." He stuttered. Who was this girl, anyway, if she was talking about having a manager or something like that? "My room is upstairs, first door on the right. Let me make something to eat and I'll be up in a few minutes. You woke me up with all that ringing, anyway. I haven't eaten yet."

"O-oh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that." After saying that, she quickly disappeared up the steps towards his room. Geo sighed, walking towards the kitchen and quickly making some toast to eat, munching on it while he walked up the stairs.

When he opened the door, the girl - Pink, he decided to call her, she was wearing way too much of that colour - was sitting on the chair in front of his computer, humming a tune while looking at the posters of space he had on the walls.

"Again, sorry about just barging in here like that. What's your name?" Geo sighed. Was something wrong with her? It's a common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking for someone's name.

"It's fine, it's fine. Anyway, Pink, generally you introduce yourself first before asking for someone to introduce themselves."

"What do you mean?" She looked genuinely confused, and then she had an angry frown on her face. "Wait, Pink?! What kind of a nickname is that?!" Geo let out a short bark of laughter at that.

"It's what I'm going to keep calling you until you tell me your name. Most people don't know the name of some random person who barges into their house without permission, _Pink_." If he hadn't been looking at her, Geo would have missed the surprise on her face, which devolved into another frown. This one of confusion. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just... Everyone knows my name." Geo looked at her with a blank look on his face.

"Well, obviously, I'm not _everyone_ , am I? So unless you'd like to leave, could you tell me your name?" Her face paled at the thinly veiled implication that Geo was threatening to kick her out, just for not introducing herself.

"No, no! It's fine, I'm sorry! I didn't realize there were people that didn't know who I was in this town. I see ads that I'm in everywhere!" It was Geo's turn to look surprised at that. She was in ads everywhere? He didn't notice. Not that he went out much.

"Well, okay then. But still, _your name, please_." Geo was getting frustrated by this point.

"Sorry! My name's Sonia. Sonia Strumm." Finally. She introduced herself.

"About time. My name's Geo Stelar. What do you do if you're in ads _everywhere_ , as you put it?" Sonia started fidgeting, as if she was unwilling to tell him. Then she sighed, resigning herself to the fact that he deserved to know.

"I-I'm a really popular singer." Geo's eyes widened in surprise. _No wonder_ she thought he already knew who she was. If she was as popular as she said she was, to get on ads everywhere, everyone must have known who she was. Seconds after she told him, they both heard a banging on the front door, accompanied by yelling. Sonia gasped. "It's my manager! Please, I'm serious, don't tell him I'm here! I don't want to go back right now!" Looking at her face, Geo could see that she seemed to be right on the edge of tears. What had to be wrong to make her react like that?

"It's fine. I'll make sure he leaves. Stay here and don't make a sound, okay?" Sonia nodded silently and he left the room, closing the door. The banging continued as he made his way to the door. What was wrong with people this morning? "I'm coming, damn it! Stop trying to smash the door down!" Well, at least it stopped.

He opened the door to see a man in purple waiting at the door with a worried look on his face. Geo scowled at him. "You're lucky it's the weekend. If it was a school day, I wouldn't have even answered considering how early it is." He wasn't lying. On the Thursday and Friday of the previous week, Geo had encountered 'Prez', the class president for his class at the school he hadn't attended in years, and her two lackeys. They weren't pleasant people, trying to force him to go to school. He had no doubt that they would show up tomorrow, to try the same thing.

His mother was originally receptive to the idea, but it quickly became apparent to her that not only did he not want to go and 'make friends at least' as she put it, but he was already tied up working at AMAKEN on his own project. He had been working at AMAKEN on occasion, going in whenever he chose, ever since he had turned 13. The man who ran it, Aaron Boreal, had been a good friend to his father before he had disappeared.

Aaron was kind enough to let Geo use some spare materials from time to time, even providing him with his own lab when he turned 15. The man had commented that he felt Geo deserved it, considering that when his father had disappeared, he stopped going to school but made up for it by studying all kinds of subjects so that when he was 13, he was smart enough to put a first year university student to shame.

Coming out of his thoughts, Geo looked at the man in purple expectantly. "So, who are you?" Common courtesy or not, this guy was the one knocking on his door.

"I'm Sonia Strumm's manager. You haven't seen her at all today, have you?" Geo forced a look of surprise on his face, before faking a wide happy grin.

"You're Ms. Strumm's manager?! I'm a massive fan! Wait, what do you mean if I've seen her? She isn't missing is she?" Geo put more expressions on his face, from being excited to being concerned. They were fake, of course. Geo knew exactly where 'Ms. Strumm' was, but he thought he might be able to make a friend for once, so he made sure not to let her down. He hadn't had any friends in years, not since his father was gone, and he knew his mother would be happy if he made one. Not that he didn't want a friend, but he didn't feel like he could open up to people without them pitying or bullying him.

The man in purple had a frown on his face at Geo's words. "So you haven't seen her? Damn, I thought she was seen in the area. She's got a concert happening in a few hours, how could she just run off like that? She's going to make me lose money, damn it!" Geo didn't let the surprise register on his face. No wonder she wanted to run off. This guy just wanted to use her to make money! Still, he kept up the act, hoping that the guy would go away.

"She's got a concert in a few hours? Damn, I didn't know about that! I hope you find her by then!" The man sighed, and looked like he was about to leave.

"Yeah, sorry kid. You know what, for trying to help, take this. It's an extra ticket that I keep on hand for times like this." He pushed a ticket out to Geo, so he took it, of course. It would ruin everything if he rejected the ticket now.

"Thanks! I'll definitely make sure to go when you find her!" The man turned away and started walking back down the path. "Goodbye!" He shut the door and sighed in relief. That had gone better than he had expected it would. He wasn't usually that calm in situations like that.

He walked back up to his room, where Sonia was back to staring at the posters again. She heard him re-enter the room, turned to acknowledge him before turning back to the posters. He sat down against the walls, perfectly content to wait for her to speak.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before she finally turned back to look at him, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for that, Geo. I was listening to you talking to my manager." She was suddenly cheerful, as if the tense situation with her manager hadn't happened at all.

"It's no problem at all. Even famous people have problems, after all. And from what he said, I can see why you wanted to run away for a bit."

"Yeah. As he implied, he only wants me to sing so that he can get more money. He was almost broke before he heard me singing that one time a while ago. Then he jumped on the chance and made thousands in the first month alone."

"That sucks. He doesn't seem like a very nice person, either. But, I don't understand one thing."

"What is it?"

"If you wanted to stop, why didn't you go back to your own parents?" As soon as he said that, her eyes started tearing up. His face paled as he realized that he had just stepped on a metaphorical _landmine_ , as tears started running down her face.

"M-my p-parents died about a year and a half ago." She sobbed out. Geo's eyes softened in sympathy.

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have brought it up." The next thing he knew, she was glaring at him.

"Don't look at me with pity! I get that from everyone that I tell about my parents!" Geo's own eyes started tearing up.

"No, it's not that. I'm pretty sure my own father is dead as well. The space station he was on blew up five years ago. You're actually the first person my age that I've had a proper conversation with ever since." He was surprised to hear himself speaking about it. Was it because they had been in similar situations? Sonia's glare softened.

"Oh my- I didn't realize. I thought you were acting like everybody else."

"It's fine. Just, can we talk about something else?" Her face brightened again as she smiled at him happily. Of course, that caused him to blush again.

"S-Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, for one, what are those strange glasses on your head?" She pointed up at the Visualizers on Geo's forehead, with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh, these? These are my Visualizers. They used to belong to my dad, but they fell to Earth with this pendant-" He held up his pendant, "and someone from AMAKEN gave them to me."

"They look weird, but cool at the same time! Do they do anything special?"

"Well, they can see EM radiation, but that's about it." Well, they _used_ to at least, until he accidentally filled his lab with EM radiation. Now they could see the Wave World, instead. But he wasn't going to tell anyone that little bit of information. Not even Sonia, even if she was seemingly going to be the first friend he had had in years. At least, he wasn't going to tell her yet.

"That's pretty cool! Can I have a look through them?" He quickly shook his head as a negative.

"Sorry, they're kind of important to me. Maybe in the future, though." She made a frown, but dismissed it, seeing as she could understand how important they must have been.

"Oh well, it was worth a try. It would've been cool! But anyway, you're interested in space, huh?" She questioned him with an obvious question, gesturing to the posters on his wall. His face lit up and she laughed. "Okay, I get it. You _really_ like space, don't you." Geo nodded and launched into an explanation of what he knew, from constellations to the slightly more complex objects in space. Sonia listened intently. After all, it wasn't every day that she met someone who didn't care about who she was. In fact, Geo was the first person like that in the two years she'd been singing. Most normal people she'd met had tried to suck up to her, talking about how great her songs were, and she'd quickly grown tired of the endless praise that was thrown at her by everyone she'd met.

It wasn't until Geo accidentally looked at the clock before he suddenly started in surprise.

"Oh, damn! I'm going to be late! I told Mr. Boreal I'd be at AMAKEN at ten! It's half past nine!" Sonia frowned.

"You have to go somewhere?" Geo nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I've been working on a project at AMAKEN for a while, and I told Mr. Boreal I'd show him what it was today!"

"Oh. I guess I have to go back, then?" Geo had a look of horror on his face.

"No! No! You don't have to! You can come along! I don't mind! Just let me call Mr. Boreal so I can let him know. I'm pretty sure that if it's only him, we can keep it a secret that it's you. I can trust him with that. There shouldn't be many other people because it's a weekend. Most of the employees like to stay with their families on weekends." Sonia's face lit up. Geo laughed, she looked so excited! "Oh, wait. Do you have a disguise? It would defeat the point if you got noticed on the way there."

"I always carry a disguise with me! After all, I get out a lot more than you would think, for being famous and all." Geo laughed again.

"You must really like worrying your manager." They both had a laughing fit at the comment, knowing that Sonia didn't care at all if her manager was worried or not. After they had finished laughing, Geo started rummaging through his drawers. "If you'll just head down to the living room, I'm going to have a quick shower, considering _someone_ didn't let me wake up properly this morning." Sonia giggled, and quickly left the room.

"Okay! I'll get my disguise ready while I wait for you." She shouted back down the hallway as she descended the steps. Geo sent a short message to Mr. Boreal, saying he'd be late and that he'd call with more details when he was about to leave.

* * *

After a quick shower, Geo changed into another set of clothes more appropriate for working in the lab. He still wore a coat over them while he was at AMAKEN, but the clothes he was wearing now were a lot more comfortable to wear than anything else.

He stepped into the living room, looked over to where a person who he assumed would be Sonia was sitting on the couch flicking through the TV channels, and almost fell over in surprise.

"Well. You look... different." An understatement.

"I know, right!" Sonia had changed into a blue shirt and a red skirt, but that wasn't the main part that surprised him. She had dyed her entire hair _blonde_ and put it into a ponytail.

"Isn't the hair dye... kind of problematic to get out?" She giggled at his confusion.

"Nope! It's a brand that comes out with a single wash. Unfortunately, that makes it inconvenient if it rains suddenly." Geo nodded his head in understanding.

"That makes sense for a disguise, I guess." There was something else he thought was different. Then it clicked.

"How in the hell did you manage to hide your guitar? I thought it was your transer?" He almost shouted in surprise.

"Well, actually," she started, pulling out three pieces of a guitar. "Only the top part is the transer! That way, it can be taken apart easily! Of course, not so easily that it will fall apart during a concert!" Geo shook his head.

"I... I have no idea how that's supposed to even make sense. Won't it ruin the strings? Wait, don't explain that. I don't want to know. All I need to know about that is that it somehow _works_." Sonia giggled again. Geo suddenly had the thought that it was a nice sound. He blushed for the third time that day and shook _that_ specific thought out of his head.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing! I'd better call Mr. Boreal." He quickly dialled the man's number, and soon enough his face appeared on the screen.

"Geo! I got your message! Is something wrong?" Geo shook his head, smiling.

"Of course that would be the first thing you thought of. No, nothing's wrong, I just lost track of time."

"How do _you_ , of all people, lose track of time?"

"I was, uh, talkingtomynewfriend." He mumbled out the last part, so nobody could hear him.

"What was that, Geo? I didn't hear you." Geo sighed.

"I _said_ , I was talking to my new friend..." He trailed off, ignoring Sonia's start of surprise and chuckling at Aaron's sudden dive to catch something he'd dropped at the comment.

"You made a friend? That's great, Geo! Are they with you now?" Geo nodded, before gesturing for Sonia to move over so she was in view of the camera. Aaron suddenly had a mischievous smile on his face.

"A friend, Geo? Or a _girlfriend?_ " Geo and Sonia both went red at the comment, before Geo slammed the transer shut with a "shutupyoudon'tunderstandanything", effectively cutting off the call. He tentatively opened the transer again, before quickly sending Aaron a message of 'I'll introduce you when we get there. But I'll seriously need you to keep a really important secret about her.'. Ignoring the implications that Aaron could easily draw from the message, he turned to Sonia.

"S-sorry about Mr. Boreal. He can be a pain sometimes." Their blushes were fading at this point, and so they were capable of coherent speech.

"It-It's fine. But, what you said. I'm a friend?" She looked honestly confused, and Geo almost pouted in response.

"You don't want to be? I thought we could be friends, because we're so similar. I don't care about your status as a popular person, I just wanted somebody to talk to occasionally." Sonia had a look of shock on her face as she realized she'd been misinterpreted completely.

"No! It's not that! I'd be happy to be your friend! It's just that I thought you wouldn't want to be since it would attract attention to you as well."

"No, It's fine. So, are we going or what?"

"Oh! Right! Yeah, we should probably go." Geo and Sonia set out towards the bus stop, before catching the bus to AMAKEN. As much as they wanted to, they couldn't talk on the way there because someone may have recognized Sonia by voice, even if she was wearing a disguise.

* * *

Thankfully, they made it to AMAKEN without incident, and Geo quickly led Sonia through the courtyard to the doors. As expected, the place was almost empty, with just a receptionist and Mr. Boreal in the lobby.

"Mr. Boreal! Over here!" Aaron looked over at them and waved.

"Geo! Nice to see you made it! So, who's your _friend_? And what's that secret you were talking about?" He asked, the smile on his face once more.

"I'll explain in a few minutes. We're going to my lab, first." He quickly led Aaron and Sonia to his lab, where he shut the door and closed the small window on it. "There's a washroom over there." Sonia nodded, and quickly ducked into the room to change out of the disguise.

"Is something wrong with your friend, Geo?" Aaron was clearly confused, and Geo smiled slightly.

"Nothing, you'll see." About a minute later, they heard a knock from the washroom door and Geo walked over to it. Opening the door slightly, Geo peeked in and sure enough, Sonia was back in her normal clothes.

"Are you sure about this?" Sonia nodded, so Geo turned back to Aaron and looked at him. "Please stay quiet for a bit."

He opened the door more, and Sonia stepped out. Aaron looked like he was about to faint.

"Mr. Boreal, meet my new friend, Sonia Strumm." Aaron fainted. "He fainted."

"He did."

"I guess you probably expected that?"

"Yep."

"I suppose that makes sense. It's you, after all." They both found themselves laughing at the short conversation, before Geo decided to prop Aaron up in a chair. "I suppose we need to wait until he wakes up."

It only took a few minutes for him to wake up. The first time, at least. As he woke up, he slowly lifted his head and looked around. "Oh, Geo? What are you doing here?" Then his gaze shifted to the other person in the room. His eyes widened as he remembered what happened. Then he proceeded to faint again.

"I hate this guy sometimes." Sonia giggled.

"I guess we just need to wait for him to stop fainting." Geo nodded.

* * *

They went through the cycle another time before Aaron managed to get a hold of himself. This time, Geo and Sonia were sitting on the ground playing a card game; it had been almost fifteen minutes since he had last fainted.

"About time you stayed awake, Mr. Boreal. You fainted three times upon seeing her." Geo and Sonia were both laughing at him.

"Sorry about that. I guess this is the secret you wanted to keep, then?" Geo nodded. "I think I can understand why. Considering the fact that just before you got here a missing person report came through the news."

"Already? Stupid manager. I run off for a few hours and he worries about his money. I don't feel like playing music today." Sonia grumbled out her own thoughts about the matter.

"You have a concert today?"

" _Had._ Until I ran off. But, yeah, it was meant to be a secret one, but I ran off because I overheard him comment about how I was making him tons of money with it, because he could increase the price due to the scarcity of the tickets. He can get what's coming to him when everyone demands their money back." Aaron couldn't help but laugh, but then he frowned.

"But what about your par-"

"Don't." Aaron looked at Geo in confusion. "Don't ask." When Aaron looked back at Sonia, he noticed that she seemed to be trying to hold back tears. "I'll tell you later, so just don't." Aaron's eyes widened as he realized what Geo may have been implying.

"Alright. I won't ask. So, on a better note, what were you going to show me today, Geo?" Geo nodded behind him and he turned around.

"It's that device on the table. Don't touch it, please. It's in a fragile state. I've been uploading the test operating system I designed since last night."

"T-test operating system?" Sonia looked surprised and confused at the same time.

"Oh, right. You don't know. I've been kind of working here since a couple of years ago. Mr. Boreal here only gave me this lab, what, a few months ago now?" Aaron nodded.

"About that long. You see, Sonia, ever since Geo's father disappeared, he dropped out of school and had been studying a lot more than the average student. I only let him work here because going to school would quite literally be detrimental to his learning, seeing as he knows and understands university-level topics." Sonia's jaw dropped in surprise.

"You didn't tell me that, Geo!" Geo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, grinning.

"I... didn't think it was important at the time?" Sonia gave him a look that simply said 'Really, Geo?' all through it. Geo stepped back, nervous. Thankfully for him, Sonia dropped the look quickly and he could get back to his explanation.

"So, once it's done uploading, I'll just need to put the frame back on, tweak a few settings and it should be done! Unfortunately, it isn't going to be uploaded until tomorrow morning, and the rest should take until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow morning?! Why is it going to take so long?"

"Well, since it's a test operating system, I'm making sure it uploads slowly and gets all of the information properly. Once the tweaking is done, I'll be re-uploading the operating system in its full form at full speed, just to make sure it will work afterwards."

"That makes sense, I guess. So, what's it called?"

"It's called the Star Carrier!"

"The Star Carrier?" Sonia questioned Geo's decision.

"I came up with the name on a whim, but basically it's an upgraded transer. I've been trying to analyse the lens on the Visualizers so I can replicate the feature, but that hasn't gone so well, so I'm leaving it out. I actually have no idea how Dad made them."

"I don't know either, Geo, I just know that he suddenly came out of his own lab at NAZA with them years ago. When somebody searched his lab for any blueprints, they couldn't find them. I have a feeling he destroyed them for some reason."

"Maybe he did what I'm doing with the Star Carrier." Aaron looked at him, confused.

"Look around. Do you see any blueprints?" Aaron's eyes widened as his eyes darted around the room.

"No, I suppose I don't."

"That's because they're all in _here_." Geo stated, tapping the side of his head.

"Wha- how?!" Aaron was surprised, to say the least.

"I don't know, I just have a really good memory for some reason. It really helped when I was studying all those years ago."

A huff came from behind them. "Did you guys just completely forget I was here?" Geo, startled, span around to see Sonia right behind him with her cheeks puffed out. "That wasn't very nice!"

"S-sorry Sonia, I just get a bit excited when it comes to my inventions."

"Well, I can see that, can't I? Also, _inventions_? Plural?"

"Uh, yeah. I made a few things."

"Such as?"

"Well, when did you get your custom transer?"

"About a year and a half ago. Why?"

"I... may have invented the technology to allow that soon after I joined AMAKEN?" Then he got tackled in a hug and fell over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! It was the last gift my parents got me, before... you know... but still! It was the best present ever!" Geo laughed awkwardly as Sonia smiled the brightest she had the entire day, while Aaron looked on with a raised eyebrow. Geo looked over at him, then smirked.

"Oh, Sonia, you should show Mr. Boreal what your guitar does. He'll probably be more confused by it than me." Aaron stepped back in shock.

" _You_ got confused by something? I have got to see this."

"Well, okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Sonia took her guitar off of her back and dismantled it. Aaron looked at it for a second, then spoke as he grabbed his head.

"I... I have a headache." He proceeded to sit in the chair and turn it so he wasn't looking at the guitar anymore.

"I know, right? I don't even want to know how it works. Please put it back, Sonia." Sonia put the guitar back together and on her back once more.

"What would you have done if I'd refused?" Geo paled.

"I would never be able to look in your direction again." Sonia had a giggling fit at his comment.

"Well that's not very nice, is it!" She started poking his shoulder, laughing as his face reddened.

"You two..." They looked over at Aaron. "Maybe I should just leave you two alone. From what I can gather, you only met today, but you're _already_ acting like a couple." Both of them reddened as they shot to opposite sides of the room, and Aaron let out a full-blown laugh at their reactions.

"S-s-s-shut up! It's not like that!" They simultaneously shouted at Aaron, but it only served to make them blush more.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop teasing you both. Geo, why don't we show her the Space Simulator? It's going to open to the public at the end of the week, so it's already set up and ready to go." Geo brightened, completely forgetting about the awkward situation.

"Really? That's great! Let's go, Sonia!" Sonia looked over at him, interested.

"Space Simulator? Sounds exciting!"

* * *

Aaron led the two through the halls of AMAKEN, making sure nobody saw Sonia out of her disguise. Fortunately, they made it to the museum without incident, and Aaron sent them off to get a space suit each.

"Wait, why do we need a space suit?" Sonia looked honestly confused. "I thought we would just be floating around?"

"Well, it's designed to be just like space. There's no air in there at all, so if you went in there without a suit you'd die of oxygen deprivation." Sonia paled.

"I should probably put the space suit on, then." They headed back to Mr. Boreal, who was waiting patiently with his own space suit already on.

"Are you guys ready? Make sure your oxygen is connected properly when we get into the dividing chamber." He pressed a button next to the entrance, making the doors slide open into a small room, large enough to fit about twenty people in it.

Once they stepped in, he closed the doors behind them and Geo quickly attached his oxygen pipe. Looking over, he noticed that Sonia seemed to be having trouble with attaching it.

"Need some help? It can be difficult on the first try." Sonia's helmet bobbed as she nodded, and he walked over and attached the pipe easily.

"You do this a lot, don't you?"

"Well, all of AMAKEN worked together on it, so we all had to make sure we could attach it easily just in case we were on our own. Not that it was recommended for us to be alone."

"Everyone worked on it?"

"Well, yeah. It took us almost six months to get the gravity system working, but it's going to be worth it. We run tours every now and then, and we think people will like it in there."

"Are you guys ready yet?"

"Yes, Mr. Boreal. We're ready."

"Great! I'm going to drain the oxygen then, so make sure you don't take off your helmets!"

"Mr. Boreal, are you trying to insult our intelligence or what?" Aaron laughed.

"Sorry Geo, just practicing for the tours." Geo laughed.

"Sure you are." Aaron reached up and flicked a switch on the ceiling. They couldn't feel it, but all of the oxygen in the room was suddenly filtered out by a vacuum, before he turned it off and opened the doors into the Simulator.

Aaron was the first to step through, followed by Geo and then Sonia, who looked down in surprise as she suddenly lost her footing and started floating away from the exit.

"Wah!" Geo and Aaron laughed at her as she started flipping around when she tried to move back. "Geooo! Help me out here!" Geo just made a blank look, sighed, and started floating over.

"I can't have a little fun at your expense? It's always amusing to see someone on their first time in here." He reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her, before beginning to show her how to move properly.

"You can't move erratically. Just slowly lean in the direction you want to go. Like this." Geo leaned back a small amount and he suddenly started floating away from her. Sonia tried, only to start flipping again. She quickly tried to lean in the opposite direction, but overcompensated and flipped the other way. She soon started spiralling out of control once more, and Geo moved in to steady her.

"This is too hard to move around in!" She pouted and Geo laughed at her again, making her glare at him. "You're not going anywhere until I can do this properly!" He had a look of horror on his face.

"But some of the other guys took days to get moving properly!" Sonia smirked.

"Then I guess we'll be in here for _days_ , then, won't we?" Then she made a mock pout. "Or do you not want to be here with me?" Her lower lip started trembling, as if she was about to cry. Geo panicked.

"Eh? No, no, I'll help, I'll help!" Sonia grinned in victory and he looked at her in disappointment. "That wasn't very nice, you know." Sonia giggled.

"I know, that's why I did it. But I'm serious about staying here until I get it right, you know." The look of horror reappeared on Geo's face.

Thankfully for Geo, Sonia only took about an hour to get used to moving around without his help, and soon they were wandering around the simulator, with Geo showing her all of the different exhibits and planets, while Aaron supervised. Not that Geo couldn't, but he doubted that Geo would be able to keep track of time, considering the events from that morning. A few hours passed before Aaron decided to alert them of how long they'd actually spent in the simulator.

"Uh, Geo, you are aware that it's almost three o'clock in the afternoon, right?" Geo and Sonia both looked over at him in surprise.

"What? Damn it! I guess I'll have to show you the Star Carrier when it's done, then."

"It's fine. I'd rather you have fun, you haven't had a friend in years." Geo nodded in thanks, before turning to Sonia.

"Come on, let's go back to my house." They left, with Sonia commenting on how fitting it was for the Earth to be the exit.

* * *

Once they got back to Geo's house, once again without incident, they decided to just kill time until his mother got home.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"If it isn't inconvenient, sure!" With that, they ended up just watching TV for a few hours, talking about random topics.

At about half past six, Geo's mother got home.

"I'm home, Geo!" She called through the house, and Geo quickly shot out into the hallway to greet her.

"Hey, Mum! I've got a friend over, can they stay for dinner?"

"Sure, Geo." She said distractedly, then froze. "Wait... A friend! You have a friend?" Geo gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I met them today. Can you keep a secret about them, mum?"

"You know I can, Geo!" Then she seemed to remember something. "Oh, Geo! An idol named Sonia Strumm went missing today, so if you see her at all, make sure you call her manager!" Geo froze.

"I-I'm sure she can take care of herself, mum. I mean, isn't she my age?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure her parents are worried about her, so if you see her, you definitely need to call her manager immediately. She's been gone since this morning, you know."

"I know. Her manager showed up at the door this morning asking if I knew where she was."

"Oh! I hope he didn't wake you up."

"No, I was already awake at that point." Then he mumbled. " _Thanks to the girl herself._ "

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Okay... But still, you're going out to Vista Point again tonight, aren't you? Just keep an eye out. She might be your age, but her parents will still be worried since she _has_ been gone all day."

"But-" He was interrupted.

"No, she's right, Geo. Maybe I should go back." Geo's eyes widened as he looked back at Sonia.

"Eh? Wait, but-" Then he was pushed aside as Sonia ran past him and his mother, out of the house, tears streaming down her face. Hope Stelar had a stunned look on her face, but was broken out of it when Geo shouted out.

"Sonia, wait!" Hope looked at her son, a question in her eyes. "She was my new friend, mum, and _you_ just made her run off!" Now she looked confused.

"What? But... How did I make her run off?" Geo glared at her, and she took a step back.

"You went on and on about her parents! Even idols have problems too, mum! _Her parents are dead! Both of them!_ " Hope was stunned.

"T-That was Sonia Strumm?"

" _Yes_!" Then Geo was gone, too, running out after her into the night.

In the house, Hope suddenly broke down in tears as she realized that she may have just ruined her son's chances at finally having a friend.

* * *

Sonia ran. She knew she was overreacting, so she wasn't totally sure why she ran away from Geo and his mother. Perhaps she couldn't handle somebody else's parent talking about her own parents, even if it wasn't directly. She was fine when she was talking to Geo about it, but hearing his mother talk about how her parents would be worried hit her feelings too hard. So much so, that she felt she needed to be alone, just for a little while.

She boarded one of the late busses to the next city, seeing as how that was where her apartment was. She walked home slowly, thinking about how she had just left Geo behind without saying anything. She slammed her apartment door open, startling her manager who was pacing back and forth across the entryway. He immediately started fussing angrily over how she had been gone the entire day and that he had been forced to push back the concert for two days, promising her fans that she would definitely be there.

"Get out. Now. I want to be alone for a while." Her manager clammed up, her tone leaving no room for argument. He quietly left the apartment to head back to his own residence, and she began to make herself something small to eat.

Minutes passed, and soon she was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She was such an idiot. She'd completely forgotten to trade contact info with Geo. She didn't even know where he lived, she'd just knocked on a random door and he just happened to be the one living there. And there was no way she would get away from her manager within the next week or so. He always made sure of it, getting to her apartment long before she woke up.

Beginning to slip into a haze of sleep, tears started falling onto her pillow as a single thought ran through her mind.

 _Now I'm alone all over again._

That night, Sonia cried herself to sleep for the first time in months.

* * *

Geo searched for over an hour, running up and down the streets, before deciding that she must have headed home. He didn't want to go home just yet himself, so he decided to head up to Vista Point so he could stargaze.

Laying himself down on the grass, he watched the stars floating overhead. He was troubled. If anyone looked at him they would easily be able to see that. Unfortunately, or fortunately as it turned out, nobody was ever at Vista Point at this time of night. Therefore, nobody else was there to see sudden electricity cracking out through the air above him.

Geo shot up, looking at it intently. What the hell was that? Some kind of EM disturbance? He quickly flicked on his Visualizers, and was surprised at what he saw. Were those... _living EM beings?_ Sure, there was the occasional Mr. Hertz every now and again, but there were never beings that look like these.

One of them was a mass of green energy, with what seemed to be blue coloured armour on his head and shoulders. No, looking again, the head wasn't armour at all. It was just a head.

The other seemed to be some kind of instrument. A harp? It was bluish in colour, with pink flames on the arms.

The two beings seemed to be fighting, clashing a few more times before... _holding a conversation?_ That's what it looked like to him, at least. Then, as the harp charged forward once more, the green one looked down and seemed to notice him. Geo suddenly felt very, very nervous. And then it shot down at him. The harp followed it, before also seeing him and uttering a curse, before flying off.

Of course, the green being didn't notice that. Geo let out a shout as the being got closer, and did the first thing he could think of. He stepped back at the last second. The green being collided with the ground, before picking itself up.

"Huh. She left." Geo's jaw almost dropped in surprise. It could _talk?_ That was interesting. "But still, how did that human avoid me? He couldn't have seen me." Then it looked over at him.

Geo almost stepped back, before the thing seemed to recognize something. He watched as it seemed to reach one of its hands into its body, before pulling out... a photo? He looked back and forth between Geo and the photo, before shaking his head.

"Nah, couldn't be his son. That would be much too coincidental. Imagine that, running into Kelvin's son just minutes after arriving on this planet." It turned around, preparing to fly off as Geo's eyes widened, and he stepped forward.

"Y-you knew my dad?" The being suddenly jerked around in surprise.

"You can see me?! How?!" That most certainly was the reaction Geo expected from him. He was an EM wave, after all. The only technology on Earth capable of seeing even EM radiation were his Visualizers, and nobody knew how they were even _made_!

"Uh... My dad made these Visualizers so that he could see EM radiation, and I accidentally saturated them with EM waves about a year ago. So I can see the EM Wave World with them." The being nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm, I thought I recognized those glasses from somewhere. So you're Geo, then?" Geo stepped back in shock. It _knew his name_! Just how did this thing know his dad?

"Y-yeah. Geo Stelar." The being nodded to himself some more, before turning to face him directly.

"Well, kid, sorry about your dad. He died while I was trying to save his life." Geo's eyes widened in shock at the sudden announcement, tears starting to form.

"I-I guess I expected it. Him being dead, that is. He's been gone for five years, after all."

"So it's been that long, huh?" The being settled down. "Well, kid, my name is Omega-Xis. Just call me Mega, nobody ever gets my name right. I'm an FM-ian from Planet FM." Then he noticed Geo lying back down on the grass, tears streaming from his eyes. "Is something wrong, kid?"

Geo shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Just... everything that happened today is catching up with me. I made my first friend in five years this morning, lost that friend just over an hour ago, and now I find out that my dad is dead, even though I expected it. It's a bit too much to handle."

"You made, _and_ lost your friend in the same day? How did you manage that?" Geo chuckled.

"It's kind of silly, really. We forgot to exchange contact information, and then mum made her run off by accident before we could. So I'm back to having no friends again." Omega-Xis made what seemed to be an expression of confusion.

"Made her run off by accident? How did your mother manage that?" Tears prickled Geo's eyes again at the topic.

"She's just like me, except _both_ of her parents are gone. Mum carelessly mentioned that they must have been worried about her, since she'd been gone all day, and I guess she must have taken it hard, since she ran off and I couldn't find her anywhere. I probably won't ever see her again."

He slowly pulled out the concert ticket that her manager had given him from his pocket. "Too bad that her concert got cancelled, since she didn't show up to it. If it had been rescheduled I could have gone to it to see her again." Of course, Geo had no way of knowing that it was rescheduled. It was a secret concert, after all, so only the people who actually showed up were told about the rescheduling. He hadn't shown up, simply because he was the reason there was no concert in the first place. They'd been at AMAKEN when the concert had been due to start.

"I guess it's kind of worthless, now." He slowly folded up the ticket, before tearing it into small pieces and throwing them out into the wind. "Better luck next time, I suppose." He wiped away his tears, then turned to Omega-Xis.

"So, Mega. What brings you to Earth anyway? Also, who the hell was chasing you?" Well. He certainly had a sheepish look on his face.

"I, uh. I stole the activator to Planet FM's world-destroying weapon?" Geo glared at him.

"So you brought it _here._ " Omega-Xis brought his arms up in denial.

"No, no, that wasn't the only reason! They were targeting you guys because they misunderstood the BrotherBand that your father was aiming at the planet! They thought you guys were preparing for war!" Geo stood in shock and anger. The FM-ians were targeting his home? How dare they! His father was trying to be peaceful, and they respond by trying to go to war!

Suddenly, all around them the street lights started flickering. Omega-Xis was suddenly more alert.

"Viruses! We've gotta delete them, kid!"

"Do it yourself, I can't help!" Okay, now he was nervous. Omega-Xis was staring at him.

"Oh, but you _can_ help. You just need to do what I _tried_ to do to you before, before you _stepped out of the way_."

"Heh, well _sorry_ for trying to avoid what I thought would be complete and utter _disintegration_. You _are_ a highly concentrated mass of EM waves, after all." Then he stopped. "What _did_ you try and do, anyway?"

"I tried to wave change you, kid."

"Wave change?" Okay, Mega was confusing him now.

"Yeah. I would fuse with you, and we would be a lot stronger than just our strengths combined."

"Sounds... interesting. Let's try it, then." Omega-Xis grunted in confirmation.

"Alright kid, I'm just going to hop in your terminal there. Just hold it up and call out what's on the screen." Omega-Xis suddenly flew straight into Geo's transer, before some words appeared on the now-opened screen.

"Okaaay, that sounds really embarrassing to say."

"Well, kid, it _won't work without it_ , so _get used to it_."

"Urgh, _fine_. If you insist." He shot his arm into the air and, blushing, even though nobody could see or hear him, started shouting the words.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On Air!" Suddenly a light shone around them and Geo's body felt weird as he felt it being converted into EM waves. As they came out of the transformation, Geo looked down at his body. He fell over in surprise when he saw his hand.

"You-You're on my hand! Get off, get off!" He started shaking his hand furiously, trying to pry Omega-Xis' head off of it.

"Sorry kid, I have to be somewhere, and this is the best place to be. I'm not on your hand, I _am_ your hand." Geo calmed down at the explanation, but was still just a little annoyed.

"So? What can we do about the viruses?"

"Well you can see them better than with the Visualizers now, right?" Geo looked back at the lights. There were several Mettenna hanging around each light. "Just aim my head at them and concentrate on shoving energy out." It wasn't the best explanation, but Geo got the point, aiming Mega's head at the viruses and concentrating. He was surprised to see a burst of purple energy flare up, before shooting out towards the viruses.

"Good job, kid!"

It only took them a few minutes to delete the viruses, and as Geo was about to turn away, he noticed a shine coming from the ground where a virus had been deleted. Confused, he walked over and picked it up.

His eyes lit up.

"Mega."

"What, kid?"

"I really, _really_ hope that this is real." He grinned as he looked at the 200 Zenny coin in his hand.

"Well, it might be. Try spending it sometime."

"I won't need to, the transer can add it to my bank account on its own." It was true. Transers had recently been upgraded with a feature with which to scan any Zennys that people might find, wiping out the unique EM wave in each one and causing the coins and notes to crumble to dust.

"That's handy then, isn't it?" They released the wave change, and Geo held up the coin to his transer. Sure enough, the coin soon crumbled to dust and 200 Zennys were added to his unique bank account. The Satella Police didn't really care about how people acquired money anymore, because the unique identifier in each and every coin made them impossible to fake. They also had much bigger problems dealing with any virus outbreaks in the towns and cities.

"I think I just got a job by accident." He wasn't paid to work at AMAKEN, he was just given access to materials to mess around with. The only times he got money was when he invented something big, but that had only happened twice so far. He'd already spent the money from those particular ventures on getting more materials for himself to work with.

Something important caught his mind. "So, then. Now that we've dealt with that, who was that you were fighting?"

"Ah, I almost forgot about that. That was Lyra. She's one of the more annoying FM-ians. Not in strength, just because of her personality."

"So when will we have to fight her off?"

"Probably in the next day or so. It won't take her that long to find a host. You're already resigned to fighting?"

"Well, it's not like I have much of a choice, is it?"

"I suppose not. At the very least, after Lyra the next one will take about two weeks to a month to arrive. I was much faster than them and they kept losing my trail. Lyra was the only one able to stick to it well, but the FM-ians eventually got split far enough apart in space that they couldn't help each other. At best even after the first one they'll be weeks apart. At worst, days."

"That's lucky, then. I need to get used to the wave form. Good to work with you, Mega."

"Likewise." Geo checked the time. He still wasn't that happy about what his mother had done, even if it was by accident. He probably wouldn't be able to make another friend for years because of it, and there was no way in hell he was going to that damn school. "Let's go delete some more viruses."

"Something wrong, kid?" Geo shook his head, hiding his tears.

"No, nothing is wrong. Let's go, already!" Inside, however, he was thinking something different.

 _Looks like I'm alone again, huh._

* * *

Hope left a note on the kitchen table telling Geo that dinner was in the fridge when he got home.

However, when she woke up in the morning, it wasn't even touched.

That night, Geo hadn't even bothered to come home.

* * *

 **Well. I guess updates will be sporadic indeed, if the chapter length is of any indication.**

 **That was entirely an accident, by the way. I got caught up with writing it. I don't think future chapters will be quite as long as this one. I'll probably try and alternate chapters between my two stories, unless I don't feel like writing one and/or get writer's block for one.**

 **I'm actually more excited to write this one than I was when I started writing 'Wrapped in Shadows'. I feel like there's a lot more for me to work with here.**

 **Expect a chapter for either one of these stories in the next week!**

 **And yes, Geo's dad is actually dead in this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for a second chapter!**

 **Every now and again I'm probably going to be making small revisions to chapters, basically just cleanups and rewording, making them sound better and stuff. If anyone has any suggestions for rewords, feel free to pm me with them.**

 **Don't be afraid to review, either! It's nice to know what you guys think of the story, even if it isn't positive.**

 **Time to start!**

* * *

"What do you mean, he's not home? Of course he's home! It's seven am! How could he NOT be home? Let me in, damn it!" Geo looked down at Luna from the wave road, laughing at how desperate she looked. She really didn't want to give up on making him go to school, did she?

"The phrase 'Geo isn't home' means one thing and one thing only, Miss Platz. It means that Geo isn't home. Now, why don't you run along now, and get back to your 'important' duties. I don't have time to be dealing with your antics right now. Geo doesn't want to go to school, so I won't make him. Not that he needs to go to school." Hope Stelar stayed calm and kept a straight face, reprimanding Luna and her lackeys.

"Urgh! The principal is sick, so I was going to go and visit him, but Geo needs to attend school so our attendance for our grade is perfect! He's the only one not attending, Mrs. Stelar!"

"Well, that's not my problem, is it? Go along and visit your principal. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Well, do you at least know where he is?" Luna seemed placated for the moment, but Hope's calm demeanour was running thin.

"No, I don't. Get going." Luna's glare reappeared as she directed it at Geo's mother.

"How do you not know where he is? A responsible person would know where their child is at all times!" Hope became furious. The glare that she directed at Luna made her step back a few times in horror. Tears began to fall from Hope's eyes.

"WELL, I'M SORRY THAT HE'S BEEN MISSING SINCE HE RAN OFF LAST NIGHT!" With that, Hope slammed the door in Luna's face. The expression on Luna's face was a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"He's... missing? Zack, what do you know about this?" She turned to Zack Temple, a short kid who usually had the answers to everything.

"Absolutely nothing, Prez. This is the first I've heard of this."

"Hmm. Odd. From what I've heard of him, he doesn't seem like the person to run away from home."

"Urgh, it's not our problem anyway. The police can handle it."

"Has she even had time to tell the police? Maybe she's waiting for a while, hoping that he'll come back today." With that, Luna and her two friends walked off towards the skyway in order to head to the high school. "We'll visit the principal after school. That conversation put me in a mood that we shouldn't visit him with." Above, Geo sighed. He was tired, but he wasn't ready to go home just yet.

"Maybe you should go home for a bit, kid. You haven't had any sleep." Geo looked at the head on his left arm.

"But Mega, we need to train for when Lyra comes back!" Mega scoffed.

"Kid, have you even seen yourself? You're dead tired. As soon as you release the wave change, you're going to get knocked out. If Lyra shows up in a wave change you're as good as cannon fodder." Mega pulled on Geo's arm, forcing him to fall off of the wave road onto the ground. "Besides, we've had plenty of training. Go sleep for a few hours." With that, Mega forcefully released the wave change, and Geo thumped to the ground against the door, unconscious.

"Urgh, they'd better not be disturbing me again." Hope strode to the door, ready to give the three friends an earful for annoying her. However, when she opened the door, an unconscious Geo fell through. "Geo! Oh my god!" She picked him up, making sure he wasn't injured, and sighed in relief. He was just tired. She carried him up to his room and set him down on his bed, before leaving to ready for her work again. "Thank god he's alright." She whispered to herself. "I was so worried."

* * *

When Geo woke again, he was alone in the house and it was close to midday. He groaned as he got out of bed, stretching.

"Mega, what happened? Why am I home?" Not getting an answer, he realized that he wasn't wearing his transer. "Ah! Where'd my transer go?" Frantically searching his room, he gave up when he couldn't find it anywhere. "Oh, maybe it's downstairs." Heading downstairs, he found his transer on the kitchen bench where his mother had left it.

Flipping it open, he saw Mega taking a nap inside of it. "Oi, wake up, Mega!" The EM being was startled awake by the shout and looked out at him.

"Geez, what's the big idea Geo! I was having a nap!"

"Yes, I could see that. How much money do we have? I don't feel like cooking anything."

"Kid, we deleted hundreds of viruses last night. If you didn't have enough money for food I would be worried." The pair had discovered after a while that Geo didn't need to come out of wave form to deposit his new found Zennys. He could just feed them to Mega and they would be added to his account automatically.

"I suppose you're right. Let's go." Latching his transer onto his arm, he left the house, making sure to lock the door on his way out.

He headed to a nearby cafe, debating on what to get. Finally settling on just a meal of bacon and eggs, he ate quickly, having not realized how hungry he was after not eating for almost twenty hours. Ordering more food, he surprised himself with how much he ate before he felt full.

"Aah, that's much better." A nearby waitress giggled at his relieved expression, and he blushed before leaving the cafe.

"Any idea on where we should go, Mega?" Geo kept his voice quiet. He didn't want anyone looking suspiciously at him.

"Not really, kid. Why don't we just go bust viruses for a while? Wait, what's this?" Mega started poking at an option on the transer. "Battle Card Folder? What do these do?"

"Oh, those things? Usually when we have small virus outbreaks we can deal with it ourselves using the battle cards in these folders. We just slot them into our Transers and we can delete... viruses..." Geo trailed off and stopped walking. Mega looked at him.

"Kid, are you thinking what I think you are?" Geo looked around, then ducked away out of sight of the public.

"Do you think we can use them while wave changed?" There was a grin evident on both of their faces.

"Well it would certainly help if we could." With that, the pair wave changed and headed up to the wave road to search for stray viruses. "There are some viruses! Quick, get out a battle card!"

"Alright!" Geo called out a Sword battle card from... somewhere... and looked at it. "So how are we supposed to do this?"

"I don't know, maybe I should eat it? I seem to be functioning partially as your transer for the time being." Mega reached over to Geo's hand and chomped down on the card, and Geo watched as it disintegrated into data.

"What the hell, Mega! That was my only Sword card!" He glared at Mega's head, and the EM being looked thoughtful.

"Damn, I could have sworn that would work. Maybe we should try something else?" Geo went to grab another battle card when suddenly Mega's head morphed into an energy blade.

"It worked! Awesome! But... It's kind of in an inconvenient position. How the hell am I meant to swing this without cutting myself?" Geo stared at the blade in confusion.

"I don't know kid, but let's try using it anyway!"

"And where the hell is your voice coming from now? Your head is gone, you know."

"Not sure, kid. I'm not even sure." Geo shrugged, and began to run up to the group of viruses. He tried swinging the sword at them, but completely missed and fell of the wave road.

"Damn! This thing is hard to control!" He quickly made his way back up to where the viruses were, and tried again. This time, he managed to control the blade and sliced the three viruses apart. Its job done, the sword dissolved and the battle card reappeared, returning to his folder.

"That was pretty fun!" Mega's excited tone was quickly silenced as they heard a voice in their heads.

 _Synchronization with Equipment Battle Card 'Sword' is 0.3% Complete._

"Um... What was that?"

"I have no idea, kid, but it sounds pretty interesting! Let's keep deleting viruses!" Geo nodded, and went to call out the Sword card again. He was surprised when it didn't appear.

"What? Why can't I get the Sword out?" Mega was equally confused, before he thought of a theory.

"Maybe it's because there are no viruses around? Geo nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It could just be that there is no intention to fight."

"That sounds more likely. Why would we need to call out a card when we weren't fighting, after all."

"Well I guess we'll need to find some more viruses then."

* * *

They spent a few hours searching, but viruses were few and far between when they weren't causing a ruckus. They only managed to build up a few extra percent on the Synchronization, putting it at 3.7%, and they were still confused as to what it would do when it hit 100%.

They were resting on the wave road, when suddenly they heard a scream from the skyway.

"Somebody help!" Geo looked over, uninterested, until he saw the predicament the person was in. There was a girl hanging out of the door of the skyway train, her friends trying to reach her from inside.

"Don't worry, we'll get you!" The two boys inside the train tried as hard as they could, but they just couldn't reach her hand. The two boys panicked. "It's no use! We can't reach!"

Geo focussed. He recognized them. They looked familiar. Then it clicked. It was Luna and her friends. They were on their way to visit the principal in the hospital, if he recalled correctly. How ironic it would be if she fell. Going to visit the hospital, but not in the way she would have thought. Although, he thought, maybe not. A fall from that height could kill her.

"Do you want to save them?" Mega's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Can I?" Mega's next words surprised him.

"Well, you can, but the root cause of the problem is the viruses." Geo raised his gaze from the trio, looking at the rail. Sure enough, there were tens of viruses in the one area. Possibly even a hundred assorted viruses. There was also this one Mettenna that looked larger than the others. His eyes narrowed in interest.

"We should save them first. I don't know if I can deal with the viruses before the train falls." Mega grunted.

"Alright, kid. I haven't told you this yet, but there are two states you can be in. There's the Wave State, which we're currently in, and lets us affect the Wave World, and the Matter State, which lets us affect the Real World. I'll have to switch us between them for now, but once this is over I'll teach you how to do it." Geo nodded.

"Let's go save Luna, then. As much as I don't like her, I can't sit here and watch her get hurt or die when I'm the only one who can save her." Mega made an affirmative noise, and they set off.

Luna screamed as she fell, and closed her eyes in fear. She didn't want to die! Not here! She was too young for that! Suddenly, there was an odd noise from next to her, and she opened her eyes to look at the source.

Some boy in blue was falling next to her. Her eyes widened in shock. Somebody else fell with her!

"Need some help?" She bit back a cry of shock. This boy was in danger as well, and he was asking if _she_ needed help? "I can make it out of this situation alive, unlike you." She looked at him.

"I'm sure you can." She deadpanned.

"Well, I came here to save you, but if you're going to act like that I guess I'll just let you fall." It was then that she noticed his attire. It was like he'd jumped out of a movie! He began to shimmer and she realized that he was disappearing.

"Hey, wait! Please help me if you can!" The boy smiled at her and shot below her, before catching her in his arms and slowly floating down. He released her and she fell to the ground with a 'plop', and she started massaging her wrists.

"Are you okay, now?" Luna looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Th-thank you for saving me." The boy nodded, and looked thoughtful.

"Hey! What's going on here!" Luna and the boy both jumped as a man in a coat ran up to them. "You!" He yelled, pointing at the boy. "Are you behind this?"

Luna quickly jumped to his defence. "No way did he do this! He saved my life when I fell from the train!" The man quieted down.

"Hmm... Still, that might be an act. Anyway, I'm Detective Bob Copper. I caught wind of viruses in this area. Any ideas?"

"Um... Well, if you look up, you might see what they caused. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go delete them. Just leave it to me, okay?" Off he went. Luna and Bob Copper both watched with open jaws as he jumped the thirty metre height up onto the rail, before disappearing.

Copper suddenly looked at his Transer. "This is... The EM signatures of the viruses are disappearing! What is that kid doing?"

Geo commenced the battle against the viruses by activating the Sword card.

"Let's go, Mega!"

"Yeah!" And with that, they charged into the group, hacking and slashing away at all of the small viruses. The larger-than-normal Mettenna looked dangerous, so they avoided it temporarily, opting to take out the smaller viruses first. The voice chimed in every time they hit a percentage mark, and soon the percentage of synchronization had risen to over 10%.

"Only a few left, then that big one over there, kid!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Slashing apart the last of the viruses, Geo turned to face the big Mettenna. It swung its pick, and he raised his sword to defend against it.

Luna and Bob Copper were both blown back by the shockwave that occurred, and there were screams around them as others went through a similar occurrence. Looking back at the rail where the boy in blue disappeared to, they both looked confused before something flickered. The boy in blue materialized, holding a sword and seemingly defending against something. Seconds later, a large black ball with a yellow helmet and feet appeared, attacking the boy with a pick.

There were more screams, and the boy suddenly became aware of them, looking around in shock.

"Damn it! We need to move away from the rail, kid! We got knocked out into the Real World! If that Mettenna hits it, the rail will collapse!" Apparently, the big Mettenna heard them, as it immediately did just that. Geo dived in, blocking it at the last second with the sword, before grabbing the virus and throwing it off the rail towards the ground - it was surprisingly light for its size.

Geo jumped down after it, looking at the indent in the ground it had made as it slowly reoriented itself.

"Get away from here, everyone! This is a virus, and it _will_ aim to hurt you!" There were shouts all around him as people ran from the scene. The Mettenna raised its pick again, and struck the ground. Unfortunately, Geo wasn't able to stop it in time due to being distracted, and a white shockwave emerged as it shot towards him. "Damn!" Geo was blown back several metres as the Mettenna seemingly celebrated finally getting a hit on him. Enraged, Geo charged, holding up the sword for an overhead attack at the helmet. As he swung, the Mettenna raised its pick to block, but Geo's attack was a feint, and he redirected it towards the small orb that was holding the pick, seemingly a hand.

The Mettenna panicked as it suddenly lost its grip on the pick, watching it fall to the ground. Geo quickly strode in, swinging the sword at the main body of the virus, and watched as it split down the centre and dissipated. Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees as the sword dissolved. The voice chimed again.

 _Mettenna 'G' Virus Deleted. Bonus Synchronization Accumulated. 'Ground Wave 1' Action Battle Card Acquired._

 _Synchronization with Equipment Battle Card 'Sword' is 16.4% Complete._

"Ground Wave? I've heard of that card before. It's a decent one." Sure enough, Geo checked his folder - it wasn't very full, he only had seven cards - and found a 'Ground Wave 1' card that he hadn't had before. "So, a Mettenna 'G', then? G for Giant? Looks like they give extras, but they seem to be pretty rare to find."

They were interrupted by clapping. Bob Copper was standing there. "Nice fight, kid. What was that?"

Mega responded, as Geo was too tired to think. "You don't need to know that." Copper stared at the hand in shock.

"Mega..." Geo called out a Recover10 card, fumbling it to the ground, but Mega shot out and grabbed it, munching on it in a single bite. Geo immediately felt better, and able to talk.

 _'Recover10' Support Battle Card Activated. Disabled for one minute._

Geo chuckled. "There's a cool-down on these kinds of cards? That's annoying." He tried to call out the Recover10 card again, but when it appeared in his hand, the picture was darkened and a white coloured timer was layered over it.

Copper raised an eyebrow. Cool-down? What was this kid talking about? "You'll need to accompany me to the sta- oof!" He was pushed out of the way by an excited Luna Platz.

"Thank you so much for saving me! What's your name?" Geo was taken aback. A name? He couldn't just give out his normal one.

"Megaman." Geo glared at Mega for the suggestion. "What, it's hard to think on the spot like this, kid."

Luna swooned. She had a super hero save her life!

"Megaman! You need to accompany me to the station for questioning!" Copper was angry. How dare he get interrupted! He shuffled through his belongings, searching for handcuffs.

Then Megaman shot him a look of 'Not happening' and disappeared.

"Argh! He got away! I'll get you next time, Megaman!" Geo laughed from his position in front of the man. He moved a decent distance away and materialized for a moment, picking up a decent sized rock and throwing it at the man. It made a resounding 'CLONK' as it hit the antenna on the man's head, breaking it. Copper panicked, looking for the source, and noticed him laughing. "Megaman! Get back here!" Geo shook his head and disappeared again, laughing the whole time. As Geo was about to leave, the spectators heard a loud 'SNAP' from above them. The skyway train carriage that Luna had been holding onto was falling. If it hit the ground, it could potentially kill hundreds of people that were watching the incident.

Geo quietly stepped in and jumped up, catching and slowing the falling carriage before finally landing on the ground. The spectators watched in awe as he put it down, seemingly without effort. In reality, he was straining and he was close to simply dropping it.

"Is everyone okay?" All around him, cheers started being called out. None of them knew his name, until Luna shouted out her own cheer.

"Go Megaman! You're my hero!"

The cheers silenced for a second, and then continued, revised to include his name in them. Geo looked around and suddenly noticed Copper trudging towards him.

"Mega! Let's get out of here!"

"Alright, kid!" Mega changed them into Wave State and he hopped up onto the wave road, before speeding back to his house. "Looks like you'll have to practice state changing by your own will. In a real fight, I'll be too busy to handle it for you, and you'll just slip through most objects if you're in Wave State. Doing it is mainly a matter of concentration, but once you get used to it, then it will probably become second nature; you'll do it instinctively depending on what kind of surface you're about to hit."

Geo spent about half an hour practicing going in between states, and making sure he knew what state to be in for what surface. Generally, it was just Matter State for solid objects and Wave State for EM waves. However, as he'd noted earlier, state didn't matter when it came to dealing damage to viruses, but a large enough shockwave could force both contenders into the Matter State, where they would cause Real World damage.

Causing Real World damage, even if it was collateral, would not go down with the police very well. He would be seen as a threat and they would try to eliminate him. A thought came to him.

"Hey, Mega." The being looked at him.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Lyra hasn't shown up yet. It's almost five! Where do you think she went?" Mega looked thoughtful.

"Maybe she hasn't found her own host yet?" Geo nodded distractedly.

"Maybe." He sat up straight. "Damn! I forgot to go to AMAKEN today! I guess a lot happened, though. We didn't really have time to after that incident."

"AMAKEN?"

"Ah, you probably wouldn't know. It's a science institute run by one of my dad's old friends, Aaron Boreal." Mega seemed to be thinking.

"Boreal? Hmm... Aaron Boreal... Ah! Your dad mentioned him once! He suggested that I at least reveal myself to him if I go to Earth. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I was thinking of showing you to him anyway. Using the resources at AMAKEN we might be able to make something that can help us track any FM-ians that come to Earth."

"Ah, that's a good plan. Let's go, then." They wave changed and took the wave road. Thanks to the speed, it only took a few minutes, rather than almost an hour, to get to the courtyard. Geo released the wave change while out of sight of any people, and spotted Aaron leaving the building.

"Mr. Boreal!" The man looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Geo! Your mother told me about what happened this morning. Where did you go?"

"That's a secret I'm about to show you." To Aaron's surprise, Geo took off his Visualizers and held them out.

"Y-your Visualizers? Why are you giving them to me?" Geo smiled.

"Just put them on and you'll see." Aaron slipped on the Visualizers and gasped.

"Geo, what is all this?"

"It's the Wave World. The roads in the sky are all the connections that we use. E-mail, Data Uploads, it's all done here. You're the first person I've told about this."

Aaron looked at him. "So, what does this have to do with what happened this morning?"

"Well, turn around." Thanks to his experience as Megaman, Geo could see slight shapes of the Wave World even without the Visualizers on, so he knew that Mega was waiting behind Aaron. Aaron jumped in surprise when he saw Mega, then spun to question Geo.

"What is this?" He pointed at the figure of Mega, who suddenly moved to be next to Geo.

"That's Omega-Xis. Just call him Mega. He's an alien from Planet FM." Aaron's jaw dropped. An _alien?_ Well, this day just got a whole lot more interesting. Geo spoke again. "Oh, and he's being chased by their elite warriors."

Aaron swung to look at Mega. "What did you do to deserve that?" Mega looked sheepish.

"I stole the key to their planet-destroying weapon?" Aaron glared at him.

"So you brought it _here_." Mega sighed.

"Geo here had literally that exact same reaction."

"How do you know how to speak our language, anyway?"

Geo looked at Mega. "I've been wondering that too." Mega just crossed his arms.

"Auto translator." Aaron and Geo both nodded in understanding.

"Smart, smart."

"So why is this so important that you had to tell me as I was leaving?"

"Well, uh, we can kind of merge together to fight against the other FM-ians?" Aaron had a disapproving look on his face.

"Your mother would worry, Geo." Geo held up his hands.

"She doesn't even know!"

"That's even worse!"

"I don't have anything to do other than come here anyway! Plus, I make money from this!"

"Wha- You make _money_ from this? How?" Geo grinned.

"When I delete viruses as Megaman, they sometimes reform their data into Zenny! See?" He showed Aaron his bank account, which over the course of the past twenty hours had increased from a few hundred to a low five digit number.

"I... I don't even know what to say. But still, isn't it dangerous?"

"It's perfectly fine! It's just a way for me to pass the time!"

"You said you were going to fight the other FM-ians!"

"That's why we're training!"

The argument continued for a while, before Aaron tripped a landmine.

"I thought you had a friend now! Go and ask her if she can hang out instead of doing something dangerous like this!" Geo went silent and turned away.

"Come on Mega, let's go." They wave changed and left the courtyard, but not before glaring at a dumbfounded Aaron.

"G-Geo? What happened?" Worrying, he boarded the bus towards Echo Ridge, intending to visit Geo's home.

* * *

When he arrived there, he rang the doorbell and Hope answered.

"Ah! Aaron! Come in!" Aaron stepped in, and they headed to the living room. "Do you know where Geo is? He came home this morning but he was gone when I got home from my job."

"Uh, about him. I was about to ask, Geo has a friend, right?" Hope's face fell and Aaron's eyes widened. Something went wrong.

"He did, but I accidentally made her go home. Sonia Strumm, right?" Aaron nodded. "I thought so."

"How did you make her leave?"

"Her and Geo were here when I got home last night. He mentioned that he had a friend and that they wanted to stay for dinner. I agreed, but then I started talking about how she was 'missing'."

"How did that make her leave?"

"I said her parents would be worried about her." Aaron froze.

"Oh. That would do it." Hope nodded.

"She ran out of the house in tears, and I didn't realize it was her until Geo called for her to wait. I don't think they ever got the chance to exchange contact details."

A news report showed up on the TV, documenting the events that Megaman had intervened in. Hope and Aaron watched intently, interested in the blue hero. Of course, Aaron knew it was Geo already, so he was watching to see what he did.

The amount of surprise he had when he saw Megaman lift an entire skyway carriage was phenomenal.

Hope was having different thoughts. The boy looked a bit like Geo, with the hair style and the symbol in his chest.

"He looks a bit like Geo, doesn't he?" Aaron nodded.

"That's because he is Geo." Hope froze.

"What did you just say?"

"Exactly what you heard. Megaman is Geo. He told me earlier, and that's why I came over. You need to know of these things. It's part of the reason he didn't come home last night, too." Hope was stunned. Her son was fighting monsters as some... some super hero!

"Well, when he comes home, I'm going to give him a stern talking to! He shouldn't be doing things like that!" Aaron paled. Oh no. This didn't bode well for him.

"I... I think I'll go-"

"Go where, Mr. Boreal? Away from me, now that you're trying to ruin my life?" Geo stood in the doorway. There were traces of tears beginning to form. "I trusted you, Mr. Boreal. I thought you would be able to keep a secret. You kept it a secret that Sonia was my friend." Aaron frowned.

"This isn't something that should be kept secret from your own mother! You shouldn't be fighting monsters like these! You're grounded for the entire week!" Hope intervened. Geo was having none of it. He glared menacingly at her.

"Be quiet. This is between Mr. Boreal and I." Hope was taken aback. What had happened to her son?

"G-Geo! I can explain! I thought it was best for your mother to know about this! It's not something you should be doing!" Geo was glaring at him now.

"Be quiet! I'm sick of it! I trusted you! I told you because I didn't want to worry her!" Hope gasped. He didn't want to worry her?

"But-"

"But what, Aaron?! It's _dangerous_?! _You don't think I already know that_?!" Geo was yelling as loud as he possibly could. Aaron could tell he was pissed. Geo only used his first name when he was. " _BECAUSE IT'S PRETTY BLOODY OBVIOUS_!"

"Why can't you leave it to the police?"

"Aaron, do you really think that the police is equipped to handle aliens? Especially ones with the capacity to destroy the Earth if they get the key? These are Planet FM's _elite soldiers_ we're talking about here!" Hope was silent, taking all the information in. Aliens? Trying to destroy the world?

"But Geo-"

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Aaron shrank back at the outburst. Hope decided it was time for her to step in.

"Geo, you shouldn't talk to Aaron like that. He gave you a lab and a spot at AMAKEN, remember? You shouldn't be doing these things. What would your father-"

"DAD IS DEAD!" Hope almost started crying. Geo had never given up on the fact that his father might be alive, but every year it had gotten weaker.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because... Because that's what I was told by Omega-Xis!"

"Who?" Then suddenly there was a flash and something left Geo's transer and entered hers.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry about Geo's outburst." There was a green thing in her transer!

"What the hell is this?"

"I'm Omega-Xis. I'm sorry about Kelvin." Hope was sufficiently silenced at the mention of Kelvin's name.

"What... What do you know about him?"

"Unfortunately, he died while I was trying to save him from the other FM-ians." Hope froze. It was almost good enough to be proof. The being even knew her husband's name. Tears started to fall. She looked up at Geo.

"If your father is dead, that's all the more reason why you shouldn't be doing this! I don't want to lose you, too!"

Geo snapped. "You already lost me!" Hope stepped back in shock. What did he mean? "You lost me the moment that you ruined my chances of having a friend! And now you're trying to stop me from doing what I need to do! No, what I _want_ to do!"

"You... You can't be serious, Geo?" It was almost a whisper. Her voice was shaking. Geo said nothing. "D-Don't leave me! At least stay at home!"

"Why should I? There's no reason for me to stay. You barely speak to me on some days. There are even times when it seems like you're avoiding me! Are you that attached to dad that you can't bear to see me?" Hope's response choked in her throat as she looked at the floor, tears falling. Geo was right. She hadn't realized, but she was subconsciously drifting apart from him. "Some of the only good things you've done for me since dad died are not forcing me to go to school and letting me work at AMAKEN! Everything else I've done have been entirely by my own decisions!"

It was the final straw. Hope almost fainted on the spot. Aaron stared at Geo.

"Geo... Why?" Geo looked at him.

"Were you not listening?"

"No, I was... but she just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"She doesn't understand. When something bad happens, it hurts. When multiple bad things happen in succession, it hurts more. Losing Sonia. I thought she would be my first proper friend in five years, but then mum scared her off. That hurt. Finding out that dad is dead. That hurt, too. I expected it, but it _still hurt_. You were the final straw. I just want to do what _I_ want. Not what everyone else wants. I decided to trust you with my secret, and not only do you try to convince me out of it, you turn around and betray me while I'm not watching. That's what hurt the most, Aaron. Dad always believed in bonds. But having bonds broken... That's what hurts the most. Betrayal. Mistrust. Loss. They _hurt_ , Aaron. _They hurt so much_."

With that, he turned and left.

Aaron lifted up Hope in his arms.

"You heard that, didn't you, Hope?" He got a weak nod in response, before Hope finally fainted.

"Geo... I'm sorry..."

Aaron decided to stay the night to look after Hope. It didn't feel right to leave her alone after the events that had just transpired.

As Megaman, Geo traversed the wave roads, when suddenly he heard screaming. Quickly heading to the disturbance, he searched for the cause. No viruses. Now he was confused.

"Machine Gun String!" He jumped to narrowly avoid an attack from behind him. Landing on the wave road above him, he spun around to face his attacker.

"Who are you?" He yelled. It was a girl. She was wearing a pink outfit with a scarf and she was holding a blue guitar. She reminded him of Sonia, so much so that he hesitated in attacking. There was way too much pink.

"I'm Harp Note! And you, you're Megaman! I'm not going to let you stop me!" Geo got ready for battle, when suddenly a voice chimed in both of their heads.

 _Wave Battle Initiated! Harp Note vs. Megaman!_

"...What?" They wore simultaneous expressions of confusion.

* * *

Sonia hadn't been having a good day. Her manager had shown up earlier than was usual even after she'd ran off for a day, waking her up at six am of all things! It wasn't good for her mentality. She grumped all throughout the apartment that morning, refusing to do anything else. It was midday before she'd finally been dragged off to a rehearsal at the studio.

Her singing was all off. Some of the notes she played sounded wrong. Her manager had yelled at her non-stop. It wasn't her fault that she was in a depressed mood! Okay, maybe it was because she was the one who decided to run off, but she couldn't help it! It was maddening, being cooped up in her apartment trying to think up songs.

The times when she was alone, her thoughts kept drifting back to Geo. He was so nice. He acted like she was a person, not some object that produced and sung songs, like everyone else did. He shared his interests with her, rather than forcing himself to talk about her interests. It was refreshing. But then they'd made a dumb mistake and forgotten to trade contact info.

She tried not to let tears show. But they fell anyway, rolling down her cheeks and plopping to the ground. The crew she was working with weren't motivated. They could see that something was wrong, but they didn't know the details. She wouldn't share them. After the first break, they'd seen the tear stains. They'd tried to ask, but she didn't talk. She only tried to sing. The second break came and the tear marks were more prominent afterwards. The third break she didn't return from. She'd ran from the studio.

She ran until she was truly alone. There was no-one around her. Nobody to see her cry. Nobody to see her hurt. Her chest hurt so much. Why was the world so... so _against_ her? It was like it wanted her to suffer.

Her tears fell to the ground as she curled up in a ball on the grass. She was alone. She'd always been alone. Before she'd become an idol, she'd thought she had a true friend at her school. Everyone else had always looked up to her for her singing. But there was one girl that acted like she didn't care. She seemed just like another girl that wanted to sing professionally. They hit it off immediately, but eventually they separated after an audition for a national competition.

After all, it had all been an act on the other girl's part. She'd only gotten close to Sonia because she was so good at singing, and used it as a cover to rise up in status at the school competition. However, the girl had been surprised when she heard that the national competition was singles only. The girl had only been thinking of using Sonia to rise to the top and get popular. Sonia could still remember the words that the girl had said when they parted.

"Tch. Looks like you weren't useful to me after all. How dare you beat me in the auditions? I'm a much better singer than you! We were never really friends in the first place!" Sonia's heart had broken at the comment. That was the day she swore to maintain a professional attitude with everyone who she interacted with on a daily basis, apart from her parents. But then they left her, too. It may have been with smiles, but her heart broke all over again.

But Geo. Geo was different. Even though she was only intending to use him to hide, he wormed his way into her heart and even called her a friend. His father was gone as well. He understood the pain of not having a parent to love. There was even a bonus in that he'd had absolutely no idea who she was! She'd been able to connect with him, but they were stupid and separated by accident. She could have gone back. Looking back on it, she wished that she had. She should have turned back, comforted him. Let herself get comforted. It would have been bliss.

But no, she had to make that horrible choice to get on the bus. She'd seen him out through the window of it, running down the street with tears threatening to fall. She'd thought right then and there that she wanted to get off, but the bus system had strict rules. There were no unauthorized drop offs outside of stops. Not even for her. It didn't help that it was the last bus of the night. There was no way for her to get back.

She'd probably never see him again. He didn't seem like he would have enough money to get a ticket to her concert, on the off chance that they might meet again. But still, she would keep an eye out. In the hopes she might meet the one person who could be a true friend to her, she would keep an eye out.

The times they'd spent on that one day yesterday had been unforgettable. The happy moments. The sad moments. Even the embarrassing ones from when they were at AMAKEN. To her, they were all precious memories of the one day in her life that she had a true friend. She even had to admit to herself that a small crush had formed on the boy.

"Is something wrong?" Sonia was startled out of her thoughts by a voice. There wasn't meant to be anyone here! She frantically looked around, searching for the person who had seen her crying on the grass. There was nobody. Was she hearing things?

"I'm above you, silly." The voice chimed at her. Sonia rolled onto her back, staring upwards. She froze. There was a blue harp floating above her, with pink flames coming from the arms.

"Who... Who are you?" The harp laughed, a pleasant sound.

"I'm Lyra. Is there a problem?"

"I'm Sonia. I'm all alone." The harp frowned.

"That's no good. What else seems to be the problem?" Sonia deliberated. Why was she telling it these things?

"I'm a singer, but everyone only sees me for my songs, and not for me. Except for one person, but I don't know how to find him anymore, and it would be highly suspicious if I asked around about him."

"Wouldn't it be nice to get revenge on the people forcing you to do what they want for their money?" Sonia thought about it. It made sense. She could get revenge. Nodding, she asked a question.

"It would be, but how? I can't do anything but sing and play an instrument."

"Ah, but if I help you, you can do a lot more. You'll have the power to get revenge." That sounded nice.

"How can you help me?" Lyra laughed again.

"I can fuse with you, and we can be an unstoppable team!" Sonia nodded.

"Okay... Let's do that."

"You don't sound too excited."

"Why should I be excited? I'm not in the mood for being excited right now." The harp laughed again.

"Okay, just let me fuse with you. I'll let you be in control, so we can work together more efficiently. I'll teach you how to handle your wave form." With that, Lyra shot into Sonia's guitar and words appeared on the small screen. "Just shout these words out!" Sonia nodded.

"EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm, On Air!" A light began to emit from her transer, and she felt herself changing into EM waves. After she changed, she looked down at herself.

She was wearing a pink outfit, and she could feel a scarf wrapped around her neck and flowing behind her. Lyra had transformed into a blue guitar in her hands, and she felt powerful. She could get her revenge.

"How do you feel?"

"It.. It feels great!" Sonia was happier now. She had power! She didn't have to listen to anyone anymore!

"Let's teach you how to handle this form." Sonia nodded.

It took a couple of hours, but Sonia finally got the hang of State Change and her unique attacks. She was jumping around on the wave roads of the city, practicing on viruses that she saw sometimes. Suddenly, she heard a news report. She didn't bother looking, but if she had she would have seen the boy in blue that they were calling 'Megaman'. She frowned. Would this boy be an obstacle? She couldn't have that.

Night fell, and she decided it was time to start getting her revenge. Changing to Matter State, she floated down near a huge group of people. They looked over and started pointing. A child called out.

"Look, mum! A pink hero!" Sonia scowled. They had the nerve to call her a hero?

"Who are you calling a hero? My name is Harp Note! I'm not a hero at all!" The child started to look scared. "Shock Note!" Two speakers appeared beside her, shooting blue musical notes towards the group. They dispersed quickly with screams. She jumped back up to the wave roads, and then noticed a boy in blue below and in front of her. Megaman.

"Machine Gun String!" She sent a few wires at him, and he jumped just in time to dodge, turning to face her as he landed on another wave road.

"Who are you?" He yelled. She got a closer look at him. He was wearing pieces of armour, and a spandex outfit. There was a symbol embedded in his chest, and it looked familiar. He looked a bit silly, actually. But the way he looked reminded her of Geo, and she hesitated to attack.

"I'm Harp Note! And you, you're Megaman! I'm not going to let you stop me!" Sonia lifted her guitar to a battle position, and got ready to attack. Suddenly, a voiced chimed in both of their heads.

 _Wave Battle Initiated! Harp Note vs. Megaman!_

"...What?" They both wore expressions of confusion.

* * *

"What was that voice?" Geo shook his head.

"I don't know. It pops up whenever I use a battle card, too." Harp Note showed a look of surprise.

"We can use battle cards like this?" Geo cursed. He'd just let out information that would make his enemy stronger! Sighing, he nodded.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I let that slip _before_ we fought. You would have noticed early on anyway."

"Kid! Why are you talking to her? She's the enemy!" Geo's expression changed.

"Ah, right. Sorry, Harp Note. I'm going to have to stop you and Lyra. Can't let the world get destroyed, after all." Harp Note made a start. She looked angrily at her guitar.

"What was that? Lyra, what do you know about this?" The guitar, which Geo now realized was Lyra, shivered a bit.

"I forgot to mention that? Listen, I'll tell you after, okay? We've got to fight him! Don't you want to get your revenge?" Harp Note nodded at the last question. Geo let slip a small expression of confusion, before she attacked.

"Right! Machine Gun String!" Threads of wire shot towards Geo, and he jumped out of the way.

"Battle Card! Cannon!" Mega's head disappeared, and a cannon appeared to replace it. Aiming carefully at the girl, he fired a shot. It hit spot on, and she went flying back, flipping to land on a wave road below. The cannon dissipated and Geo was informed of a twenty second cool-down.

"Shock Note!" It looked like Harp Note didn't have the time to figure out how to use battle cards with Lyra, instead firing another attack at him. This one made two speakers appear next to her, and several electrified notes pulsed out of them.

"Dodge it, kid!" Geo jumped again, but as he landed he was hit by another attack that she'd released. Wrapped in the strings, he struggled to get out of them as she prepared another attack.

"Pulse Song!" A heart shape flew towards him, but he was able to break free of the strings, not without some damage, and jumped away.

"Battle Card! Sword!" Mega's head turned to a sword. Geo charged in for close combat. Harp Note raised her guitar to block, and sparks flew as they collided. Slowly, Geo managed to overpower Harp Note, and knocked her back. Stepping forward, he swung his sword and grazed her arm as she dodged to the side, swinging her guitar.

It caught him by surprise and sent him flying to the ground, crashing onto the concrete. Thankfully, he was still in Wave State, or it would have caused a decent amount of damage. She jumped down after him, landing a few metres away, and raised her guitar.

"Machine Gun String!" More wires shot at him, and he tried to deflect them with his sword, only to have them wrap around it and pull him closer. Taking advantage of the momentum, he swung his fist as he closed in and landed a solid blow on her cheek, sending her spiralling into a wall. Jumping after her, he swung the sword down and it collided hard with her guitar. The resulting shockwave sent them into Matter State, and people started screaming and running away.

"You!" Harp Note put more force into her push, and Geo was forced to take a few steps back, bringing up his sword to block the resulting swing from the girl. They traded blows for a minute, back and forth, until the Satella Police showed up.

"It's you again! Megaman, and that other girl! You are under arrest for causing damage to property!" The two wave humans looked at Copper, before continuing their fight.

"We should take this somewhere away from the police." Geo made the suggestion while they clashed. Harp Note nodded.

"Of course we should. After all, it wouldn't do to see the public's _hero_ get beaten now, would it?" She let out a hollow laugh and they returned to Wave State, taking to the wave roads while trading blows. They soon landed in a clearing a decent distance away from the city, and began to fight seriously again.

"Why are you doing this, anyway?" Harp Note glared.

"I'm getting my revenge on the people who are against me!"

"Why? What did they do to you?"

"All they want to do is use me for my songs! I'm a person, too! I'm not just some idol for them to make money off of!" Geo gasped. Was it _her_?

"Hey, are... are you Sonia Strumm?" Harp Note grit her teeth.

"What does it matter?" Geo shook his head.

"Just... Please answer the question." Harp Note huffed.

"Hmph! Fine, yes, I am Sonia Strumm. Why do you care?" Geo almost had a breakdown on the spot. It was _her_. The girl he'd made friends with yesterday.

"Can... Can we talk for a bit?" Harp Note - Sonia - scowled at him.

"Why? So you can fanboy just like the rest of them?" Geo felt a pain in his chest. She couldn't recognise him? Maybe she was blinded by anger.

"I... I just want to ask... Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"If, by some chance, I wasn't, would I be doing this?" Geo shook his head.

"Please think about it. About what you're doing. Hurting people because you feel hurt." Harp Note stared. Why did he care? It's not like he'd been in a similar position.

"You don't understand my pain! Shock Note!" Geo jumped out of the way, but to Harp Note's surprise, he didn't move in to attack.

"Please think hard about what you're doing. Whether you really want to hurt all those innocent people or not. But, if you're serious about this then..." He kept his arm raised. Harp Note raised her guitar in response.

"Then?" Right as she was about to fire off another attack at him, he gave her a shock. Lowering his arm, he spoke.

"Then I won't stop you." Harp Note almost dropped her guitar. He wouldn't stop her? He was supposed to be a _hero_!

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about? She's the enemy!"

"Shut up, Mega! I refuse to fight her!" Harp Note glared at him.

"You refuse to fight me? Why? Because I'm Sonia Strumm, your precious idol? You're wrong, I'm Harp Note now!" She prepared another attack. "Pulse Song!"

It neared Geo, and he didn't bother dodging. It hit him and he went flying back, landing on his back on the grass. He stood up, struggling to keep his balance and Harp Note realized that he was tired. She could win this if she attacked now.

"Kid, you need to dodge this next attack! If it hits you you're going to lose!" Geo was panting now. He felt tired. A lot more tired than he expected. He looked up at Harp Note as she released a final attack.

"Shock Note! Full Power!" _Four_ speakers appeared, blasting five notes each at him. Geo knew he would get knocked out if he got hit, but he couldn't summon the strength to do anything. Then he realized why he felt so tired. He didn't want to hurt the one person he could call a friend.

The notes closed in, Harp Note standing there with a victorious expression on her face. She'd beaten the hero! There was nobody to stop her now! She could get her revenge on the people that wronged her! Seconds before the notes hit, Mega called out in one last ditch effort to try and get him to move.

" _Damn it, Geo! Dodge it!_ "

* * *

To her credit, Sonia tried. She really did. She tried to stop the attack before it collided. But she only stopped half of the notes, and the rest hit, sending the boy in blue - who she now knew to be the one person she thought she could call a friend, Geo Stelar - flying. Laying on the ground, defeated, he looked over at her, and the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was her standing there, tears running down her cheeks and hands raised to her mouth in horror.

"Geo!" Ignoring the voice in her head, saying that she'd won, she ran towards him, but Mega manoeuvred his head and shot a blast at her. She stepped aside and it flew by her.

"Why are you still attacking? You've already won!" She ignored him. Stepping up to Geo, she fell to her knees next to him.

"G-Geo... What have I done?" It made so much sense now. Why he'd asked her to think about what she was doing. Why he'd refused to fight her.

Why he'd said he wouldn't stop her. They were friends, after all.

"Girl, why are you crying? You're the one who did this to him!" Mega was angry. Sonia couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything aside from her own sobbing and Geo's light breathing.

"Why?" She grabbed his arm and held it. "Why didn't you say anything? Geo! Wake up, please!" No luck. He didn't move at all. Her tears fell, splashing against his body.

Mega and Lyra were equally confused. How did this girl know him? Sonia sobbed. Mega released the wave change, retreating to Geo's transer.

"We're friends, aren't we? You should have said something as soon as you knew it was me." Both EM beings immediately understood the respective situations that they'd been told, and kept quiet. "I wouldn't have fought either, if I knew it was you, Geo! Why aren't you waking up?"

Choking back her tears, she picked his body up, and used the wave roads to head back to her apartment. Locking the door behind her, she laid him down on the couch before kneeling next to him. Before even five minutes had passed, she had fallen asleep against him in shock.

* * *

Over an hour passed before Geo came out of unconsciousness. As he regained his senses, he felt a patch of wetness on his chest. Slowly raising his head to look, his eyes snapped open at the familiar face resting on it. The girl murmured in her sleep.

"Geo... Wake up..." Grinning, he lifted his arm and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

"Sonia, you're the one who needs to wake up." The girl's eyes opened slowly, and she straightened, rubbing her eyes. Then she looked at him. And flung herself over him in a hug.

"Geo! You're awake! I was so worried!" Geo looked confused for a second, then his memories flew back to him.

"I'm fine, Sonia. Are you okay?" Sonia glared at him, before bursting out into tears.

"Idiot! You're an idiot! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to make a decision just based on who I was."

"That doesn't matter! We're friends! I wouldn't have fought you if I knew!" Geo chuckled.

"Well, sorry about that then." Sonia wiped away her tears.

"We should get you home. Your mother will be worried." Geo's face blanked, and he turned away with a frown on his face. Sonia immediately grew concerned.

"Geo? What's wrong?" He was shaking.

"I screwed up. I don't want to go home." Sonia gasped.

"What happened?"

"I told Mr. Boreal about me being Megaman, and we got into an argument. Then I ran off and he went to my house. When they saw the news, he told mum about how I was Megaman and I heard the whole thing. I said some things I shouldn't have. I don't deserve to be allowed to go back."

"Geo... I'm sure she'll forgive you. It will be fine if you go back." Geo turned to face her.

"I know she'll forgive me. But I can't forgive myself. I shouldn't have said those things. I even exaggerated when I said how much she talks to me. I said she barely ever does. That's not true at all." Sonia turned sympathetic.

"You can stay here for a bit if you want. Just make sure my manager doesn't see you. I'll go make something for us to eat." She stood up and headed over to the kitchen. A few minutes passed and soon Geo could smell something nice cooking. He still couldn't move because of the tiredness, though, so he stayed on the couch while he waited.

Soon enough, Sonia walked back into the room, with food for both of them. Geo sat himself up on the couch, and she sat down next to him, passing him the food in her hand.

"I'm not that good at cooking, but hopefully it doesn't taste too bad!" Geo tentatively took a bite out of the food. It was good. Not the best, but it was a decent try. He nodded.

"It's nice." Sonia smiled.

"Really? Thank god..." She grabbed her transer from where it was lying against the arm of the couch. "Lyra, I haven't forgotten about you. Would you mind explaining what he meant by you trying to destroy the world?"

"Eh... I hoped you'd forgotten. Omega-Xis stole the Andromeda Key, so we chased him here."

"Andromeda Key?"

"It's the activator to Andromeda, Planet FM's planet-destroying weapon."

"Why were you going to destroy Earth?"

"Well, about five years ago, we attacked a space station that was sending a signal towards our planet. The signal was supposed to be heralding an invasion by Earth-"

"Lyra, we got that wrong. It was a peace signal. Cepheus is just paranoid." Mega's voice came from Geo's transer.

"Yeah, I realize that now. That was why it took so long for me to find a partner to fuse with. I was wandering the city and realized that nobody even knew what we were. They can't even see the Wave World, we would have a massive advantage against them."

"Wait, Lyra, you said five years ago? Geo, was that..." He nodded.

"Yeah, it was dad's space station." Lyra gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, Geo was it? We killed your dad." Lyra was surprisingly blunt.

"I know. I don't hate you for it. Mega tried to save him, at least."

"Wait, he did?"

Mega replied gruffly. "Where did you think I was? Slacking off? I was trying to turn that guy into EM waves so that he could escape. Cygnus showed up and killed him before I could finish. Fortunately nobody realized what I was doing."

"So that was why you stole the key..."

"Yeah. I'm just glad that everybody got separated when you were all chasing me. By my reckoning it will be at least another two weeks before someone else gets here."

"Oh good, we can train to fight them off."

"I know. That's what Geo and I were doing to deal with you. Wait, _we_? Including you?"

"Why not? I don't want to fight for them anymore, now that I've realized there was a misunderstanding. I'll help you guys. Right, Sonia?" Sonia nodded happily.

"Of course I'll help! Being a super hero will be so fun!" They sweat dropped.

"Sonia... It's not all fun..." Geo deadpanned, and Sonia pouted.

"Well that's obvious. It hurt when you hit me with that sword! Besides, you need a training partner, don't you?" Geo brightened up.

"Oh! I just had an idea for the Star Carrier! I'll make it so we can switch to battle cards without having our FM-ians eat them!" Lyra blanched.

"We have to _eat them_ to use them? Ew!"

"Well Mega didn't seem to mind."

"He's a guy," A muffled 'Hey!' was heard from Geo's transer as he covered the speakers. "And besides, the form I took isn't exactly able to do that anyway." Geo nodded.

"Fair enough. I'll head to AMAKEN tomorrow morning and work on it." Sonia frowned.

"But what about my concert?" Geo stared at her, confused.

"Concert?" Then realization. "Wait, it was rescheduled?! Damn, I thought it was cancelled because you said it would be, so I tore up the ticket because I thought I'd be reminded of how I made and lost a friend in the same day. I'm so unlucky." Sonia giggled at him and he blushed.

"It's fine. I have a spare ticket as well. You can have it. Just make sure you come, okay?" She handed him a ticket, so he took it.

"A backstage one? Really? You don't have to..." Sonia pouted.

"But you're my friend! You deserve one!" Geo laughed.

"Fine, fine. What time is the concert?"

"It's right after schools let students out, at four. We take consideration for those things, after all. The location should be on your ticket. Make sure you're there early!"

"Alright!"

They spent some time together, watching TV and playing games, before Sonia decided to get some rest.

"I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"If I'm not already gone, yeah." Sonia glared at him.

"You'd better not go without waking me up, first!" Geo laughed at her.

"I was joking, Sonia."

"Hmph! Fine then." Then she went to her room to sleep. Geo settled back on the couch, and tried to get some sleep.

"A bunch of things happened today, didn't they Mega?"

"Yeah, kid. Get some sleep, you'll need to be up early."

"Geez, you're not my mum, Mega." But Geo turned over and went to sleep anyway.

* * *

Both of them woke up shortly after 7am. Or rather, Sonia woke up first and then woke Geo by poking him constantly in the shoulder. Needless to say, Geo felt pain in his shoulder for the next ten minutes.

"That hurt, Sonia. You didn't have to."

"Oh, be quiet. I'm going to make breakfast, so you can deal with it."

Breakfast was short, and Geo made sure he was ready to leave. Sonia had already called her manager to tell him to wait at the studio, so she was about to leave.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you at... Around half past three?" Sonia nodded.

"That would be a good time. Make sure not to kill yourself in your lab! I'll be angry if you do!" They both laughed and Sonia started heading towards the door. Then she stopped and turned around, walking back to him.

"Is something wrong?" Geo was suddenly concerned.

"Ah, nothing..." She was fidgeting.

Then she blushed, kissed him on the cheek and bolted out through the door, slamming it behind her. Geo went red. He could hear Mega laughing at him.

"She got you good, kid!"

"Wha- But- I-" Then he fainted. Mega left his transer, catching up to Sonia and hopping into her guitar. He whispered to Lyra about what happened, and then left again. Sonia caught a glimpse of him just as he left, and looked at Lyra.

"Lyra? Why was he here?" Lyra giggled.

"You made Geo faint, Sonia! Good job!" Sonia blushed again.

"E-Eh, I hope he's okay." She stuttered, and then continued on her way. There was somebody waiting to take her to the studio, after all. She couldn't just wave change to get there, it would be suspicious if she showed up without somebody dropping her off.

Geo only took a few minutes to wake up, but he remembered what happened and his face stayed red for a while. He wave changed and headed off the AMAKEN to work on the Star Carrier, setting an alarm for three to make sure he had time to get ready before he left.

* * *

Luna and her friends still showed up on Geo's doorstep, hoping that he might have come home. They were surprised when Aaron Boreal opened the door and introduced himself.

"Mr. Boreal, where's Geo? He needs to come to school."

"Oh, Geo told me about you guys. Come in." He beckoned them in and they stepped in. Aaron gestured for them to come to the living room, where they found Hope Stelar lying on the couch, murmuring in her sleep.

"Geo... Come back! Don't leave!" Luna and the others were shocked. Geo was still missing? Luna brought up the question.

"Mr. Boreal, is Geo still missing?" Aaron shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"No. He came back right after you guys left yesterday, but then left a few hours later. Then Hope and I had an argument with him last night and he left. He didn't say anything about whether he'd be coming back. Luna, Geo ran away from home." All three of the friends gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. We'll go now."

Bud, the third friend in the group, stepped up. "Cheer up, Prez! Remember, we still have to go to Sonia Strumm's concert after school! You can't be sad for that!" None of them missed Aaron's sharp intake of breath. Luna looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Aaron looked distracted.

"No, it's nothing. I'd better get to AMAKEN. It's where I work. If I recall, your grade has a field trip there on Friday."

"Oh, that's right! We'll see you on Friday then, Mr. Boreal!" They left the house and walked to the school. Aaron looked out at the sky.

"Geo, where did you go last night? Are you okay?" He left a note for Hope, and left for the bus stop for AMAKEN.

* * *

When Aaron arrived, he was surprised to see the light in Geo's lab turned on. He opened the door suddenly, making Geo jump in surprise.

"Geo! You're okay! We were worried!" Geo looked at him.

"I'm working, Mr. Boreal. Tell my mum I'm sorry next time you see her. I'm not coming home for a while." Aaron nodded sadly.

"Alright. Why aren't you coming back? Your mother will forgive you easily." Geo nodded.

"I know. But I can't forgive myself for what I said yesterday. Now let me get back to work. I'm almost done improving the Star Carrier." It hadn't been hard for Geo to implement the battle card selection system, he just needed to test that it worked. Aaron began to leave the room, but then popped his head back in.

"Oh, Geo! Sonia Strumm-"

"Has a concert today, I know." He held up a ticket. Aaron's eyes widened.

"A backstage ticket? How did you get that?"

"Sonia gave it to me." He chuckled. "She's forcing me to go."

"Oh, okay." Then he looked confused. " What do you mean she's forcing you to go?"

"That's none of your business. It's a secret after all, and _I can't trust you with those._ "

Aaron frowned, obviously saddened. Geo didn't look like he was going to let that particular instance go, even if he was sorry about the events that had transpired the night before.

"I'm sorry, Geo." Geo waved his arm.

"Just go."

* * *

Around midday, Geo finally finished the Star Carrier.

"It's done! Mega, how does it feel inside?" Mega gave a nod.

"It's much better than the transer, kid. So are you going to finish the one you're making for your _girlfriend_?" Geo blushed.

"Shut up, Mega. She's not my girlfriend." Mega laughed at him.

"Well, from what she did this morning anyone else would think otherwise."

"Mega, let's just test out the system, okay?"

"Right!" They wave changed and Geo left the building to search for viruses. It didn't take him long. A group of five Mettenna were picking away at the waves being emitted by an antenna on a radio building, and there were some people on the roof staring at it wondering what was wrong. He activated a cannon card, and shot two of them before making it turn back.

Interestingly, it was unintended but the system also let him know subconsciously how long was left on the cool-down for a specific card. This time, he called out the sword and slashed the rest into pieces. As he watched, the waves coming from the antenna fixed themselves.

"It works perfectly! Let's get back to the lab." Returning, Geo released the change and looked at the finished product. It felt nice to hold, as well. Turning to his desk, he looked at the model that he'd made for Sonia. It was the same as his, but it was coloured pink instead.

He quickly designed an icon to repeat for the background of his own Star Carrier. It was a depiction of his pendant. The background he made for Sonia was a musical note.

"This would be a nice present. I'll give it to her before the concert." He finished working on it, consulting with Mega on slight improvements to the design.

"I'll have to get the EM detection working in the future. But other than that, it's done!" He left the lab, showing the Star Carrier to Aaron, before checking the time. Half past two. He shrugged, he had nothing to do anyway, he might as well leave early. "Mr. Boreal, I'm going to the concert!"

"Alright Geo!"

Looking at his ticket, Geo wave changed and headed to the concert hall, deleting viruses on his way there. As he neared the location, he saw Harp Note sitting on the roof in Wave State.

"Sonia!" She looked up at him.

"Geo! You're early!" He laughed.

"I got the Star Carrier done early, so I figured I might as well show up early." Sonia's face lit up.

"Let me see, let me see!"

"Let's go down to the hall, first!" They both released the wave change and entered through the back door. The guard tried to stop Geo, but he just waved his backstage ticket while Sonia laughed. "Geez, you're standing right there and he tries to stop me. Is he an idiot?"

"He's a bodyguard for a reason, Geo. Don't insult him."

"Sonia, that was an even worse insult than mine." They laughed together, before Geo pulled out his Star Carrier to show her the features.

"This is so cool!" Geo smiled sheepishly.

"Well, all but one feature is complete, really." Sonia looked confused.

"What feature?"

"I was going to make a feature that let us see the Wave World. I think I might just tone it down to EM radiation though. We wouldn't want people making a fuss about it." Sonia nodded.

"It _would_ be kind of awkward for them to find out who we are. We need to keep that a secret."

Geo turned and rummaged through the bag he'd brought. "Ah, here it is!" He pulled out a box wrapped in wrapping paper and gave it to her.

"What's this?" Geo grinned.

"Open it and you'll see." Sonia carefully took apart the wrapping paper, before opening the box. Her eyes widened.

"This- This is what I think it is, isn't it?"

"Yep! The second-ever Star Carrier!" Sonia hugged him and he almost started choking due to lack of air.

"Sonia... Can't... Breathe..." Sonia jumped back.

"Sorry! I was just so happy! Thanks, Geo!" Before Geo could reply, they heard a set of voices.

"Good job getting backstage tickets, Zack!" Geo paled. He recognized that voice.

"No problem, Prez! They weren't easy to get, by the way!" Geo panicked and started whispering.

"I can't let them see me! Sonia, I'll go back to the apartment after the concert's over, okay? I'll meet you there!" Sonia was confused.

"Why? Who are they?"

"They're the ones trying to force me to go to school. They think I'm missing. They might know that I ran away by now, actually. They would have shown up at my house this morning."

"Okay! I'll see you afterwards, then!" She was a bit sad inside, though. How dare those people interrupt her time with Geo? She blushed lightly at the thought, but shook it away.

Geo wave changed and went out of sight by normal humans, just as the trio of friends walked in. Oddly, Sonia thought she could still see him as he moved to rest against the wall. Sonia quickly sat down, making it seem like she hadn't just been talking to someone. She looked at the clock. Ten minutes until the concert started. She'd have to deal with them until then.

She never liked having people backstage. They acted like she was the best thing in the world. The one time she'd enjoyed having someone backstage was when they'd related one of their hobbies to something she sang about, but that girl's friend had quickly silenced her, saying "Nobody cares about your hobbies when Sonia Strumm is in front of us!" The girl had looked downcast, and Sonia felt bad for not saying anything.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a squeal.

"Oh my god! It's Sonia Strumm!" A blonde girl dashed forward and grasped her hand. She smiled awkwardly, laughing quietly, before the girl realized what she was doing and let go. "I'm sorry! I should have introduced myself! I'm Luna Platz, and these two," She waved her arms to gesture at Bud and Zack. "Are Bud Bison and Zack Temple, my friends." The two boys hurriedly introduced themselves.

"I'm Zack! Can I have your autograph please?" She scrawled out an autograph, passing it to him. Thinking, she made two more before passing them to the other two people.

"You might want some as well, right?" She put on a smile but she was already disappointed at their actions. They looked like the happiest people in the world just from getting her autograph. Then the girl known as Luna perked up. She quickly gathered her friends and started whispering, but Sonia could still hear her.

"We should get one for Geo, too! We can use it to bribe him to go to school when he goes home!" Sonia scowled, but quickly got rid of it. It wouldn't do to show an angry face in the presence of her 'dedicated fans', not that she cared about them much. No wonder Geo didn't like them. They broke the circle and Luna walked back up to her smiling.

"Can we get an autograph for our friend, too? His name is Geo." Giving a false smile, Sonia nodded and scribbled out another one. Looking past them, she could see Geo laughing quietly at what they were trying to do, shaking his head. He didn't even care about an autograph. He hadn't even heard any of her songs yet, but that was going to change today.

"Sorry, I'll have to talk to you after the concert. It's about to start, after all. I need to get to the stage." Luna and her friends had surprise on their faces. They'd thought it was earlier than that!

"Zack, you said it was quarter to four when we got here!" Said boy stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry Prez, I think my watch is wrong! There's two minutes until the concert starts!" The trio hurried to their seats as Sonia walked towards the stage. She looked over at Geo, who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up, mouthing 'Good luck!' before leaving through the wall. Apparently he was aware that she could see him. She would have to ask about that when they went home.

* * *

The concert went exceptionally well, but Sonia knew that if she hadn't met Geo again the previous day that it wouldn't have done well. She would have still been depressed and playing badly. As it was, she was able to play many of the fast songs that she had, but after the break, as with every concert she'd done, she played the sad song that she'd written when her parents had died. At around eight, the concert ended and she returned to the backstage area, where Luna and her friends walked in after a few minutes.

They talked for a while, but Sonia was getting hungry and bored of their antics. They kept praising her, asking to take pictures with her and more, and it was getting annoying.

"Sorry, looks like I need to get home. I need to rest for tomorrow. Concerts can get tiring." The three nodded in understanding and left, and Sonia left through the back entrance where there was somebody waiting to take her to the apartment.

When she got back, Geo wasn't there. She sat down at the kitchen table, sighing. Where could he be?

"Ah, you're back. Sorry I'm late. I can't cook to save my life, so I got take out and deleted some viruses on the way back. It's a pretty easy way to make money." A bag was dropped in front of her and she looked up to see Geo smiling at her with his own food in hand. "I wasn't sure what you would like, so I chose something random."

She tiredly grabbed the bag, opening it up and started eating. There was silence for a few minutes. To Sonia's surprise, the food was actually decent for a fast food restaurant. Geo suddenly spoke, done with his food.

"Your singing is pretty nice, Sonia." Sonia blushed. Somehow hearing that comment from someone who she knew on a personal level was embarrassing.

"T-Thanks." She finished her food, and started a conversation.

"How could I see you even though you were in Wave State?"

"Once you've been in wave form for an extended period of time, you can see the Wave World slightly even when you're not wave changed. Usually it will just be transparent figures, but it seems that as I spend more time as Megaman I can see it better." Sonia nodded.

"So our wave forms are affecting our normal selves?"

"I... I didn't think of it that way. That might actually be bad for our health."

"Well, we can't do anything to stop it, so we'll just have to deal with it."

"Hmm... Oh, well. Anyway, when's your next concert?"

"Ah... It's next week, because the one today was a secret concert. Concerts can get tiring."

"Seems like it. So, have you tried out the Star Carrier yet?" Sonia looked at him.

"You _know_ I haven't had time to." He laughed.

"Okay, I get it. Fine." Then he sat up straight. "So, uh, do you want to form a BrotherBand?" Sonia's face lit up.

"I thought you'd never ask! Of course I will, Geo! You're my best friend!" He laughed sadly.

"Yeah, I guess that's right. After all, we're each other's only friends." Sonia frowned.

"I can see why you didn't want to be friends with those three, though. They're kind of pushy about things, aren't they?" Geo nodded.

"They first showed up on Thursday last week, trying to force me to go to school. I shut the door in their faces on Friday, and I haven't been home at the time to respond to them since I met you. I thought it was pretty funny that they think they can bribe me with an autograph. I don't want one. I only heard your songs for the first time today." They laughed, formed the BrotherBand, and then Geo stood up. "I'm going to go virus busting. Want to come? There's not much else to do." Sonia nodded happily, and the two of them wave changed and headed out onto the wave road.

A couple of hours later, Sonia was starting to get tired. Thanks to the Star Carrier, she could use battle cards now, so she was getting used to the feeling on having her guitar morph into something else.

"There really aren't many viruses around when they're not causing a disturbance, are there?" Geo shook his head.

"It's only logical. I have the feeling there's even less now that we're hunting them. They might not be smart, but they still have logic." Sonia yawned.

"I'm getting a bit tired, so I'll head back."

"Alright. I'll do another sweep of the area, then I'll be back too." They separated and Sonia went back to the apartment, leaving Geo to his thoughts. Mega spoke up.

"Something wrong, kid?" Geo sat down on the wave road, thinking.

"Nothing. Just... Thinking."

"About what?" Geo's face turned a light red.

"I was thinking about how I feel about Sonia. I think I might like her as more than a friend." Mega grinned.

"That much is obvious, kid. Lyra already picked up on it as well." Geo was startled.

"You could tell that easily?" Mega laughed.

"You weren't trying to hide anything, so that's natural. Besides, what about her?"

"Who?"

"Sonia, idiot. How do you think she feels?" Geo thought about it for a few minutes, before coming to a decision. Scrambling to his feet, he did a sweep of the area, deleting the few stray viruses that were left, before returning back to the apartment. Most of the lights were off, so he could tell that Sonia was already asleep.

Tiptoeing his way to her room, he opened the door to see her sleeping heavily. She seemed a lot more tired now than she had acted earlier. He moved up beside her and crouched next to her.

"Good night, Sonia." He whispered, and then moved forward and kissed her on the cheek. Standing, he turned and stepped back out, closing the door. Sonia's sleep wasn't disturbed at all. His chest feeling lighter, Geo went back to his place on the couch before falling asleep himself.

* * *

 **End of Chapter! It was even longer than the first, wow. I'm just choosing a few scenarios to work with for the chapter and it gets this long on its own.**

 **So, character development and back story in this chapter, along with other stuffs.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been working on these chapters unusually fast for how long they are. The first chapter took two days, the second took four, but that was also more spread out due to me playing games as well. It's really enjoyable to write this, especially since there is a lot more to work with than my limited knowledge of DBZ for Wrapped in Shadows.**

 **So it's time for another chapter!**

* * *

Geo made sure to wake early. He could remember the dull pain from the previous morning from when Sonia had poked his shoulder constantly until he woke. He glanced at his transer to check the time. It was five to seven.

He went to the kitchen, hoping to find something that he _could_ cook, albeit badly, but couldn't find anything. Sighing, he turned around as a tired Sonia stumbled through the doorway.

"Aww, you're already awake." She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. He laughed at her expression.

"I'm not going to let you wake me up like that every morning, Sonia. Being poked that much hurts." She glared at him, before stepping forward and poking him anyway, then sticking her tongue out at him. He had to admit, she looked pretty cute when she was tired. But he needed to get revenge, so he planted his finger on her forehead and pushed. She stumbled back before landing on the ground.

"Geooo, that huuurt! That wasn't very nice."

"You're acting like a five year old right now, Sonia."

"No I'm not!" She was acting childish indeed. She crossed her arms. "Maybe I shouldn't cook for you this morning. That will be payback."

His expression went from laughter to horror. "You don't need to do that! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She laughed at him.

Fortunately for him, she relented and cooked them both breakfast. Afterwards, she giggled.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to wake you up by poking you if you're asleep when I wake up."

"I'll just have to make sure I'm awake before you, then." They laughed together, before Sonia frowned. "Is something wrong?" She looked up.

"Oh, not really. I don't know what to do today. I've never had a friend on my day off before."

"Today is your day off? If you have a day off every week, why do you run off so much?" She stiffened.

"Well... Since I had nobody to spend the day with, usually I just stayed home trying to write songs anyway..." He frowned.

"That's not very fun. You're meant to have fun on your day off!" He stood up. "Let's go somewhere!"

She perked up. "Okay! But where?" Geo frowned, unsure.

"I... actually have no idea. I usually just stayed home or went to AMAKEN on most days." Sonia grinned.

"All that talk about having fun on my day off, and you've never taken a day off?" Geo smiled back sheepishly.

"Yeah... I guess?" The lights went out, startling both of them. Sonia frowned in the darkness.

"That's odd. The power shouldn't have gone out so suddenly." Geo thought about it.

"Maybe a virus is doing it? That would explain why it was so sudden." They both wave changed and slipped through the walls, heading for the power lines. "What the hell? Why are there so many viruses?"

Sure enough, there were viruses. But there were a lot. At least fifty of them. Geo grimaced as he saw at least twenty ZapAces as part of the group of viruses. Those had been problematic in previous experiences. It was hard to get close to them to use a sword, but when they were alone they were quite simple to deal with. It didn't help that the thunder balls that they threw homed in on him and paralysed him if they hit. Although the two times when he did manage to get close enough to one to kill it with a sword, he had gotten triple the amount of synchronization than a Mettenna gave.

"ZapAces... I hate those things so much." Then he blanched as he spotted a 'G' virus. Of course, that was a ZapAce as well. "That big one over there is most likely the main cause of the problem. We'll take out the smaller viruses first, and then go for it." Sonia nodded, before sending out some notes towards the viruses. It attracted their attention, and Sonia stayed at a range as Geo dashed in with a sword out, slashing away at the Mettenna first.

He managed to take out half of the Mettenna, leaving twenty left, before the ZapAces finally caught up and sent out a wave of thunder balls. Thankfully, the 'G' virus was slower than the normal ones, so that hadn't quite had the chance to attack yet. He dissolved the sword, switching back to the Mega Buster, before shooting the balls in front of him, breaking them apart while Sonia took out the ones approaching from behind.

"Geo! Take them out while I cover you! Machine Gun String!" She let loose a volley of strings, skewering several ZapAces and distracting the rest while they dodged. Geo rushed in before they could react, bringing out his sword and dicing up several before he moved back again to deal with the rest of the Mettenna. He opted to use the buster for the rest of the Mettenna, at least, because it was more efficient and he could react faster than when he was right in front of them.

After the Mettenna were dealt with, he spun around to find that Sonia had successfully taken out a majority of the ZapAces with her strings, so he materialized the sword once more and jumped in, swinging it down at the nearest virus and destroying it before it could react. His slight joy at killing it was dulled almost immediately as the 'G' virus finally shot off an attack without him noticing, so it swerved around and hit him in the back.

He was blasted forward and off the wave road, taking a large amount of damage and was unable to move. He bit back a curse, and resolved to simply wait while the paralysis wore off. He could hear Sonia yelling at him to get up, and he did so as soon as the paralysis disappeared, turning to face the viruses. Looking up, he noticed that the 'G' virus was the only one left, and as he watched, it was hit by a series of notes, throwing it off balance. Taking advantage of the situation, he activated his sword and ran in, successfully dissolving the virus into small amounts of data, which split and rushed towards him and Harp Note. The voice chimed in their heads, giving them information about the rewards.

 _ZapAce 'G' Virus Deleted. Due to dealing the finishing blow, Megaman has acquired Action Battle Card 'Thunder Ball 1' and has accumulated Bonus Synchronization. Harp Note has acquired Action Battle Card 'Plasma Gun 1' and 2000 Zennys._

 _Synchronization with Equipment Battle Card 'Sword' is 43.6% complete._

Harp Note glared at him. "You stole my kill!" He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry! I just saw the opportunity to kill it!" Then he shook his head. "Honestly, this voice is making me feel like we've jumped out of an RPG game or something. I wonder who the one behind it is?"

"It certainly is odd. What's the synchronization thing it was talking about?" Geo shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. It's a percentage that goes up whenever I kill something with the sword battle card. It's why I'm so intent of using a sword, at least. I want to know what happens when it hits 100%. Killing 'G' viruses makes it shoot up a lot more than a normal virus." Sonia puffed out her cheeks.

"You didn't tell me about that! I was wondering why you were only ever using the sword card! I would have thought something ranged would be more appropriate!" Geo laughed.

"From what I've seen, ranged cards only have the cool-downs, so I've been avoiding those for now. Let's go and see if the power is back." They phased back inside the apartment, and sure enough, the power was back on. Turning on the TV, they were immediately treated to a picture of them fighting the night before last. The reporters were speculating on what they could be.

"They look like people, but maybe they're some kind of robot?" One reporter made an explanation that at first thought seemed plausible, but the second reporter contradicted it.

"But they could go invisible. No robot I've ever seen could do that. Plus, we already know that the blue one's name is Megaman, right? That at least implies he's human. What I want to know is how he got those powers." The first reporter nodded his head, conceding the point.

"It looked like Megaman was fused with something. Detective Bob Copper told us that when he first asked for his name, it wasn't Megaman that answered, but that thing on his hand. It looks a bit like a head, doesn't it? So maybe that thing on his hand is what's giving him those powers? That girl and her guitar could be the same, too."

"Do we have a name for the pink girl? She seemed hostile on her first appearance. There was a report that when she first appeared, a child called her a 'pink hero' and she responded by saying that she was, in fact, _not_ a hero, before attacking them. She was fighting Megaman, too. So doesn't that mean that there are people like this who aren't our friends?"

"I suppose you're right. They seem kind of dangerous, too. Whenever we're able to see them, they are also able to destroy material objects. Thankfully that doesn't seem to be the case when we can't see them."

"Actually, now that I think about it, the first time we ever saw Megaman, wasn't he fighting some yellow and black thing?" A picture of Geo fighting the Mettenna 'G' popped up on the screen. "Yeah, this thing. If I recall, he told everyone to get away because it was a virus, and that it would hurt them. If that was a virus, then it's made of EM waves, right? So I think that Megaman and that other girl are also made of EM waves. That would certainly explain why they can't be seen most of the time."

"But then how do they materialize?"

"I don't know. How do you expect me to answer that?" Both the reporters laughed. "It goes against all the logic that we know."

"So then, Megaman and that girl are fused with viruses?" But the second reporter shook his head.

"It doesn't seem like it. Remember, when Megaman was introduced, it was the thing fused with him that talked. So I think that rather than viruses, they might be living EM waves."

Geo frowned while the reporters talked. "They're getting awfully close to what we are, aren't they?"

Sonia giggled. "They are. They'll never guess that they're aliens, though. We don't have the technology to see the Wave World yet, aside from you. So they won't realize for a while that EM beings don't usually exist on Earth." Then she frowned thoughtfully. "I think we should be thankful that this news channel isn't really that popular. They usually talk about topics that nobody cares about, some people even think they're insane. It will at least keep us under more cover that way."

They turned their attention back to the TV to find that the reporters had dropped the conversation, having run out of information to use. Geo and Sonia sighed simultaneously, before Geo spoke up.

"Want to go somewhere? It's kind of boring just sitting around." Sonia suddenly had a mischievous grin on her face.

"I know! Let's go shopping!" Geo paled. He was tempted to wave change and run, but with Sonia he knew that wouldn't work. He sighed, resigning himself to a day with a girl who liked shopping. He'd heard it was a nightmare.

Sonia took a few minutes to get ready, deciding to forgo her disguise. After all, she said, she needed to check how she looked in any new clothes she might get!

"Let's go!" They wave changed and headed towards the nearest shopping complex. Or, more specifically, Sonia grabbed his arm and dragged him there, knowing that he didn't really want to go. "Come on, Geo, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, maybe for you." He grumbled, and Sonia punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice! Maybe you will enjoy it! It's not like you've ever gone shopping before, right?" Geo had to concede to that point. It was true, he had never gone shopping before. At least, not with a girl. For obvious reasons. He began to willingly follow Sonia as they began their shopping trip.

* * *

Geo quickly decided that he did not, in fact, like shopping. Especially when the person dragging him around was Sonia. He was lucky that because it was so early in the morning, there was barely anyone around. Even so, he could still see the occasional person taking a picture on their transer, but Mega and Lyra had decided to run interference and delete any photos of them.

Sonia dragged him into a clothes shop while the adults watching laughed, the men understanding his pain. Soon enough, Geo was being treated to Sonia showing off in different sets of clothes. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy some of the outfits. After Sonia had chosen a few outfits, she suddenly dragged him to another area of the store before pushing some clothes into his arms.

"Try these on." Her tone left no room for argument, and Geo retreated to a changing room, changing into different sets of clothes and showing her. She forced him to buy the outfits that she liked, and when Geo checked the time again he realized that it was almost half past ten. He was surprised at how fast time went by when they were shopping. But while he didn't like the shopping part, because he had to carry everything, he had fun simply because Sonia was. It was the happiest she'd looked ever since he'd met her, and she'd been pretty happy in the times since then.

"Why do girls enjoy shopping so much, Mega?" Mega laughed at him.

"Don't ask me, kid. I'm not human." Geo sighed and shook his head while grinning.

"I'm never going to understand girls."

For the majority of the day, the shopping complex was mostly empty, so Sonia and Geo decided to go somewhere for lunch. They chose a random restaurant, and after they'd ordered they talked about random topics. They were interrupted from their talk by their food arriving, and after they'd finished they paid at the counter and left. But not before one of the waitresses saw them off with 'Have a nice date!'. It made them both go completely red and start stuttering denials. A round of laughter was caused in the restaurant, before they dashed out.

Sonia dragged him to a few more clothes stores, buying more and more clothes before his arms were piled high in them.

"There are way too many sets of clothes here, Sonia!" She turned at looked blankly at him.

"What are you talking about? A girl like me can never have enough clothes!" Thankfully, she allowed him the chance to quickly return back and drop off the clothes, before they returned to shopping. Sonia decided that she had finally checked out all the clothes she liked, so they just wandered, looking at all the merchandise.

Soon, they were treated to a sudden burst of noise as squeals broke out from one of the entrances to the complex. Apparently, all the students had shown up, since school was let out early, and found out Sonia was there. Sonia quickly grabbed a hold of his hand and started running for the opposite end of the complex. As he was dragged around a corner, Geo could have sworn he caught a glimpse of Luna's blond hair dashing down the middle of the complex while Bud and Zack hurried to keep up.

They managed to escape from the complex without incident, running for an area with no people in it and wave changing to get away. Geo and Sonia both heaved a sigh of relief as they faded out of sight. Immediately afterwards, Luna, Bud and Zack all turned the corner, but were confused as they couldn't see the pair. There was no doubt in either Geo's or Sonia's minds that this event would be on the news that night.

Sonia sighed, disappointed. "The intention was to leave _before_ the students got here, not for school to finish early. I was having fun, too." Geo nodded, and she stared at him. "You were having fun? I told you shopping was fun!"

Geo responded with a quick shake of his head, blushing slightly. "I was only having fun because you were..." Sonia blushed. "I didn't really like the whole 'carrying things around' part." She giggled.

"Well, that's to be expected, I guess. Let's go home for a bit." They took the wave roads back to the apartment, settling down in the living room and playing a few video games. Before long, Sonia excused herself to the kitchen in order to start cooking dinner, so Geo sat down to wait, knowing that he couldn't help.

Eventually, she was done cooking and they sat down in the kitchen to eat. As expected, it tasted nice, but for some reason Geo felt that the atmosphere was a bit awkward. He looked over at Sonia, and he could see a light blush on her face.

"Is something wrong, Sonia?" She shook her head at his question, but her blush reddened more as he watched. "Are you sure?" She looked up at him.

"It's just... Today..." She began to speak, and Geo was slightly confused.

"Today?" He prompted. Her face managed to redden even more, and she stuttered.

"I-it was kind of like a d-date, wasn't it?" Geo went completely red. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before he decided to respond. He suddenly stood, startling her.

"I want to take you somewhere." She looked at him, confused. "I was going to take you when we met, but you know what happened instead. Let's wave change and I'll show you the way." Still confused, she nodded and they both wave changed, heading out towards the destination.

* * *

Geo led her along, heading to Vista Point. They landed at the entrance to the area, before releasing the wave change. "Close your eyes, please. I'll tell you when to open them." She closed her eyes, and then blushed as Geo grabbed her hand, pulling her along. Neither of them noticed Mega and Lyra leave their Star Carriers at Lyra's suggestion to give them some privacy.

They ascended the stairs to the top before they emerged at the field that was there. Geo led them to a secluded spot where nobody would be able to see them even if they suddenly entered the area.

"You can open your eyes now, Sonia." The girl he was staring at opened her eyes, taking in the view of the area.

"Where are we? This place looks amazing!" Geo sat down, and she followed suit.

"We're at Vista Point. I used to go here every night so I could go stargazing. But then I met you and then Mega, and I haven't really had the time. I think I came here to try and see if I could see my dad." Tears started forming in his eyes. "It's still hard to believe he's actually gone, even though Mega and Lyra were both there when it happened. They don't have any reason to lie, either."

"Geo..." Sonia moved up next to him and hugged him from the side, throwing her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be, please. You know how it feels to lose a parent. You know how I feel." He tried to change the subject. "I met Mega here, too. He and Lyra were fighting, and he was surprised when he found out I could see them." She giggled. "But, what I brought you here to see is up there." He pointed up to the sky, towards the stars. Sonia looked up and gasped.

"It's... Beautiful..." Geo nodded.

"I know, right? Even before dad left on the space station, I used to come here with him most nights and we'd spend time looking at the constellations. He used to point out all of them to me."

"He sounds like a good father. It's really too bad that he's gone." Geo shook his head.

"It's not all bad. After all, I got to meet you, right?" Sonia blushed. Thoughts started running through Geo's head. Should he do this? He nodded to himself. "Sonia..." She looked at him. He blushed. "You know how you said that today was kind of like a date?"

She went red, and released him. The thoughts running through her head were many. What was he going to say? She nodded and he continued.

"Um, do you, maybe... Want to go out again sometime?" She gasped. "I... I liked spending time with you. No, wait. I like _you_ , Sonia." Sonia's thoughts were racing, but they stopped at his next words. "I-I like you, a-as more than a friend, Sonia." The silence dragged on for over a minute, and Geo started to frown. Was he not right? Did she not like him back? But... it had seemed like she did. He looked over at her. Was she... crying? Disappointed in himself, he stood up.

"I guess I was wrong about what your feelings were, huh?" He tried to smile at her, but it came out awkwardly and he turned to walk away. "I'm going to go and clear my head. I'll see you later." He'd only gone a few steps when he heard her stand up. Then he felt a light touch on his arm. She was holding it. He shook her arm off before she could speak. "No, you don't have to say anything. You don't like me that way, right? It's fine. I'm sorry for being presumptuous."

He kept walking, only to hear an annoyed sound. "Geo Stelar, you get back here right now, you idiot!" That made him stop. He was an idiot? Of course he was an idiot. He thought wrong about her feelings. He turned to face her. She was still crying, but... she was smiling? Why was she smiling? She moved up to stand directly in front of him. His mind blanked at her next words. "You idiot, of course I'll go out with you!" While he was stunned, she pulled him forward and their lips locked together in a kiss as his eyes widened. So... he hadn't been wrong? She did like him?

It took over a minute for them to separate. Sonia started laughing. "How could you even think that I didn't like you? I've been dropping hints since you woke up yesterday! It's common sense for the guy to ask out the girl! Not the other way around!"

Geo grinned. "Sorry! I guess I kind of overreacted when you didn't answer. I got worried for a second..." She giggled and kissed him again, before they sat back down on the grass.

They sat there in silence for a quarter of an hour, simply enjoying each other's presence, before Geo spoke again.

"I think... I think I'm going to visit home tomorrow. Just to make sure that mum knows I'm okay. She might have seen the news about us fighting in our wave forms. Even if she hasn't, she'll be worried about me anyway."

Sonia nodded. "Do you want me to come with you? You might need some support." But he shook his head.

"No, I don't want to let her know that we're... dating, yet. Not to mention it would be an awkward conversation if she found out I'm living with you for now. She doesn't even know that I met up with you again." She giggled.

"I can see what you mean. But just call me if you want to talk, okay? We are... dating now, after all." Both of them seemed just as reluctant as the other to mention the fact that they were going out. They leaned against each other, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

After sitting, watching the stars for a while, they decided to head back to the apartment. Ignoring the teasing from Mega and Lyra, who had been watching the entire scene, they went virus busting while following the wave roads. By the time they got back, it was almost ten, so Geo decided to go to sleep early, since he needed to make sure he visited before his mum left for her job.

* * *

Geo woke at half past six. Making sure he didn't wake Sonia, he left a note telling her he was already gone, and wave changed, taking to the wave roads. Deleting any viruses he encountered on the way, he soon landed outside the front door, releasing his wave change. Tentatively, he reached up and rang the door bell.

He could hear his mother grumbling as she moved to open the door.

"Who is it? It's not even seven- Geo! You're back!" She hugged him tightly, tears starting to fall. "I was so worried when I saw you fighting the pink girl on TV! Are you okay?" He smiled.

"I'm fine, mum. The pink girl that I was fighting isn't the enemy anymore. She's working with Mega and I to stop the other aliens." Hope breathed a sigh of relief, before dragging him inside.

"You probably haven't eaten yet, right? I'll make you something." Hope went to the kitchen, cooking him some breakfast, which he accepted gladly. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Ah, about that. I'm not going to be staying just yet. Did Mr. Boreal tell you?" Hope nodded.

"He said something about you not being able to forgive yourself?" Geo nodded sadly.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have said anything that I did. I'm sorry, mum. I've been staying at an apartment for now." Sighing, Hope responded.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. It's true that I've been neglecting you. You do remind me of Kelvin, just a little." A small amount of tears fell from her eyes, and Geo spoke in a sympathetic tone.

"I'll come home eventually, but when I do, I need you to understand that I'm not going to stop being Megaman. It's a part of who I am, and I can't have that taken away from me now." Tears burst forth from Hope's eyes, and Geo stood to comfort his mother. "Mum... Are you going to be okay?" She nodded.

"I'll be fine... but I worry about you, Geo. I don't want you to die as well. How can I know if you're going to live through this?" Geo grinned.

"Of course I'll live, mum! After all, if I die then who is going to stop the FM-ians from destroying Earth? I won't die, I'll make sure to stop them!" Her tears dried up as the door bell rang. She groaned.

"It's those people from school again. That Luna girl and her friends." Geo sighed.

"Are they ever going to give up? Seriously, I've been gone for days and they still haven't stopped?" Resigned, Geo stepped to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Mrs. Stelar! We're here- Geo Stelar! It's about time you showed up!" Luna had a smile on her face that quickly turned to a scowl when she saw him. "You're a pain! Where on earth have you been? Urgh, never mind that, come to school already!"

"Why? I don't want or need to. You just want to make me go to school for your own selfish purposes." He glared at her, but she moved to rummage through her bag.

"I don't care about that! Look, if you come to school, I'll give you these!" She held up two items. One was the autograph that she'd gotten from Sonia at the secret concert and the other was... a ticket for her next one?

"Why would I want those?" Luna stepped back in surprise.

"Why _wouldn't_ you want them? This is an autograph from Sonia Strumm, written personally for you by her _at my request_ , and if you come to school I'll let you come with us to her next concert on Sunday!" Geo scowled.

"So you're resorting to bribery now? That makes me even less tempted to go to-" He was interrupted.

"Oh, just go to school already, Geo! They're really starting to get on my nerves. Besides, don't you want to go to Sonia Strumm's concert? You might get to meet her!" He turned to see his mother facing him, an annoyed look on her face. He relented, before glaring at both her and the trio.

"Urgh, fine. If I have to. Thanks a lot for the help, mum." He grabbed the autograph and the ticket, taking them up to his room where he casually threw them on the bed, before heading out through the front door. Luna grabbed his arm and started pulling him. "What is wrong with you? I'm coming already."

"I'm making sure you don't run away! Otherwise, those bribes will be useless!" He laughed to himself. The bribes were useless anyway. He didn't want or need them. "What are you laughing about?" She seemed just a bit angry.

"Oh, nothing. Just your attitude. Would you mind letting go of my arm? I need to send a message to someone." Surprisingly, she listened and stepped away from him, allowing him to send a message, but still watching him closely. He quickly tapped away a message on his transer, sending it to Sonia.

 _Hey, I visited my mum, but then Luna and her friends showed up and 'bribed' me to go to school with the autograph and a concert ticket for Sunday. How stupid is that? I would have refused, but mum told - or rather, forced - me to go so that they would stop annoying her. I'm sending Mega over, he'll find it even more boring than I would. I'm probably going to end up leaving anyway._

The message sent, he looked at Mega, telling him to get going. Continuing the walk to school, it wasn't long before he heard the beep of a received message. He was less than amused by what it said.

 _Good! You deserve it for not waking me up this morning! I'm not going to forget that! Anyway, it turns out that some of the guys from the studio suddenly got sick, so I'm staying home to work on my songs. Call me if you want to go virus busting, okay? Have fun at school! Or, you know, not, because you've already learnt it all, right?_

He glared at the screen, and Luna raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?" He swung his glare to look at her and her friends.

"None of your business, is it?" He snapped the transer shut, groaning. "Let's just go already. I want to get this day over and done with." This time, Luna delegated Bud to grab his arm and pull him along, seemingly tired of doing everything herself. They went on to the skyway, and Geo laughed at the memory of the virus attack.

"What's so funny?" He waved his arm.

"Oh, nothing. I saw the incident on TV. Are you alright?" Luna blushed and started speaking excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine! All thanks to my beloved Megaman! If I see him again I'm not going to let him get away from me! He's my hero, not anyone else's!" Geo felt disgusted inside, but he didn't let it show on the surface. He did _not_ want to deal with her fan girl mode. He just silently hoped that he didn't have to transform into Megaman anywhere near her. Then she glared at him. "Why do you care, anyway?" He glared back.

"I don't. I'd just rather not have somebody I know dead." It was a half-truth. He would rather not have her dead when he was perfectly capable of saving her at that point in time. He didn't care about her wellbeing at all.

"Hmph, fair enough!" She crossed her arms and turned away. "It's not like I'll ever want to be anything more than friends with you, anyway. Even if you try really hard! I'll never betray my love for Megaman!" Geo's eye twitched. Would it hurt her to shut up? Deciding she already loved his alter-ego and all, she was too clingy.

"Somehow, I don't think Megaman would like your attitude. You're way too clingy towards him." She glared at him.

"What would you know? Maybe he likes people like that! It's not like you would know him!" Geo tried really hard not to burst out laughing. Thankfully, he didn't and the conversation ended with him turning away, simply chuckling quietly to himself. The group of four sat in silence for the rest of the trip, before the skyway stopped and they had to exit.

Bud grabbed his arm again, dragging him towards the school while he groaned. Maybe he should have just run when he had the chance. It was too late now. "I'm not going to disappoint the Prez! I'll make sure you get to school, just try and escape!" Geo just walked alongside him.

"What's so good about her, anyway? She's pushy and she doesn't even come off as a nice person at first glance." The trio glared at him, before bursting out into shouting that made him cover his ears. It died down within a minute as they realized that he wasn't even listening, and the rest of the walk to the school was in silence.

When they arrived, they dragged him to the teacher's office, pulling him inside. "Mr. Shepar!" Luna called for a teacher. "We finally brought Geo to school!" He watched as a man with an afro and large smile walked towards him.

"You're Geo Stelar, then? I'm sorry that they forced you to come here, but now that you're here we'll finally have full attendance!" He grinned even more and Geo sighed.

"You approve of their methods? Really? They tried to bribe me to come here. I only came because mum said she was getting annoyed by them." The man's grin slipped for a second, before shining as brightly as ever.

"I didn't say I approve of their methods, but they got you to school, didn't they? I heard that you'd ran away. So you decided to go home, and then they caught you?" Geo grumbled in response.

"Unfortunately. I was only visiting, too." He looked back at Luna and the two boys. Or rather, where they had been before they'd ran off. Scowling, he turned back to the teacher. "Don't be surprised when I leave in the middle of class." The man had a confused frown on his face.

"When? Don't you mean if? I'm sorry, but I won't be able to let you do that." Geo stared at him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice. When I find it boring, I'm leaving. I've already learnt everything up to university level, why else would I say I don't need to come?" Geo was amused by the man's gasp.

"I... I see." Clearly, he was stunned, but didn't seem to believe him fully. "Well, class starts in about 10 minutes, so why don't you just get acquainted with your classmates until then?" Geo grumbled again, before leaving the room and heading up the stairs to his classroom. When he opened the doors, all eyes turned to him. He spotted Luna, who had immediately started talking.

"Everyone! This is Geo Stelar! He's the one who hasn't been coming to class all year!" There was a clamour as the class rushed up to introduce themselves. Geo ignored them all, heading to where he assumed his seat was, the only empty desk.

The minutes passed, and eventually the bell went and Mr. Shepar walked into the room. "Good morning, class! As you can see, Geo finally decided it was time to come to school!"

Everyone heard Geo's response. "Decided? Yeah right, more like forced." He laid his head on his arms, staring blankly at the bored. "When's the day over?" The man decided to start the lesson, so Geo gave him the benefit of the doubt, just in case it wasn't boring, and stayed for just over an hour. But his patience was running thin, and he stood up, grabbing his bag.

"Geo Stelar, where do you think you're going!" Luna glared at him, and he glared back. Holding up his bag, he responded in a mocking tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going home." As he walked to the door, Mr. Shepar hurriedly called out.

"Ah, wait, Geo!" He turned.

"What? I'm bored, Mr. Shepar, so I'm leaving." The man shook his head.

"Fine, I get it. But are you coming tomorrow? We have a field trip to AMAKEN. I heard you like space, so maybe you should come!" Geo raised an eyebrow.

"A field trip to AMAKEN? I wasn't informed of this. Oh well, I guess I might see you lot tomorrow then." He heard the trio cheer at his apparent declaration that he was going to be at school tomorrow. "I might be at AMAKEN, if I don't get held up by something." He left, slamming the door behind him and running towards the roof. He called Sonia with his Star Carrier, the holographic screen showing up in front of him. A few seconds later, she answered and waved at him. He smiled.

"Hi Geo! Did you already leave?" He groaned.

"Don't remind me. School was incredibly boring, as expected. Can you send Mega over? We can go virus busting once I get back." She nodded, ending the call and less than a minute later, Mega appeared in his Star Carrier.

Wave changing, he shot off the roof. He followed the wave roads back to the apartment, and when he arrived he saw Sonia watching TV. "Weren't you going to be working on your songs?" She giggled, and they shared a quick kiss.

"Well, I was, but I can't think of anything to write, so I just decided to watch TV instead." He laughed.

"Maybe you should find something to give you inspiration. Maybe that's why you can't write anything. You have nothing to write about, right?" She nodded.

"I guess so. There really isn't much to write about. So, are we going virus busting? What's the synchronization level at?" Geo shrugged.

"It just passed half way this morning when I was going home for a bit." Sonia pouted.

"Aww, I want to see what it does already! Let's go!" They wave changed and headed out, deleting viruses in their way.

"So the concert's on Sunday, then?" Sonia nodded.

"Yeah, my concerts are usually on weekends. Plus, this is a bigger concert so there will be a lot more tickets being sold. Thankfully, even though it's a bigger concert, there still aren't many backstage tickets being sold. Let's hope Luna and her friends don't get them again." Geo groaned, but smiled.

"Oh, Luna and her friends already got normal tickets, so we don't need to worry about them. Unfortunately, they're forcing me to go with them with that ticket they gave me." Sonia giggled. After a while of deleting small viruses, they came across something different. "What are those? They look like Mettenna, but they're a different colour."

There were three red-coloured Mettenna standing on the wave road. Due to the pair's confusion, the centre one sent off a shockwave, which they hurriedly dodged.

"Hmm, the shockwave was faster than a normal Mettenna. Are they... upgraded?" He used a sword battle card, and dashed towards them. However, while he destroyed the first one easily, the sword bounced off of the helmet of the second. "What? Why didn't it get hurt?" Jumping back to Sonia's side, Geo assessed the red Mettenna. Before he could make a conclusion, Sonia spoke up.

"They seem to be guarding our attacks with their helmets. They're more co-ordinated than normal Mettenna. It doesn't look like we'll be able to hurt them while they guard." She'd been observing the situation from a distance while Geo had attacked, and gave her opinion. "They're definitely a higher tier of Mettenna."

They dodged around for a short time, assessing the upgraded Mettenna. "So, they're taking turns at attacking?" Sonia nodded. As they had seen, the two remaining Mettenna had been alternating their attacks, one using it's pick while the other hid it's body under the helmet it was wearing. "Looks like we'll need to time our attacks to hit them, then."

It only took them a short amount of time to dispose of them. Sonia breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, at least if we time our attacks they're still easy to deal with. But this raises the question of whether there are stronger variants of all the viruses we've fought. I have no doubt that those upgraded Mettenna were about as strong as that Mettenna 'G' you said you fought the other day."

Geo nodded. "I'm not willing to get hit to confirm that, though. Those shockwaves hurt when they make contact." Then he frowned. "I need to go visit AMAKEN so I can speak to Mr. Boreal." Sonia looked at him in confusion.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Geo shrugged indifferently.

"It's nothing important, but I was told as I left the classroom that there was a field trip to AMAKEN tomorrow." His tone changed as he continued. " _Apparently_ , Mr. Boreal forgot to tell me about it, so I'm a bit annoyed at him right now." Sonia giggled at the tone of exasperation in his voice.

"Well, let's go then, right?" They sped across the wave roads, making it to AMAKEN in less than five minutes. "I'm going to stay up here and see if I can't kill some viruses myself. I want to try and get the synchronization started as well. What if it's something useful?"

"Alright, call me if you need some help." She puffed out her cheeks, annoyed, but he jumped down to the ground before she could respond.

Releasing the wave change, he entered into the lobby, waving to the receptionist, and headed down the halls towards Aaron's personal lab. Once he arrived, he knocked on the door and waited. Within a minute, Aaron opened the door and saw him.

"Hey, Geo! How are you- Why are you glaring at me?" The man honestly looked confused.

"Mr. Boreal, why did you neglect to tell me that my grade was having a field trip here tomorrow? I was informed of it today, because mum forced me to go to school. I left early, of course. In the middle of class, no less, and the teacher told me about it." The man gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry about that, Geo. I kind of forgot to mention it?" Geo's glare subsided and Aaron felt slightly less nervous. Geo waved a hand, dismissing the topic. Suddenly, Aaron jumped in surprise as his mind caught up to the second half of what Geo had said. "Wait, you went to school? Why? It can't just be because your mother forced you, right?" Geo chuckled.

"Actually, that was the entire reason. The class president did try to 'bribe' me, but mum told me to go just so they would stop annoying her. I left because I got bored. Anyway, I don't want anyone in my lab tomorrow. It will be too much of a hassle to explain everything. Can I _trust_ you with something that small?" Aaron flinched at Geo's use of vocabulary. He was smart enough to know that Geo wouldn't throw around the word 'trust' that easily anymore. He gave an awkward smile.

"Yeah, sure Geo. I'll try to keep them out of your lab." Geo nodded in agreement, then turned away.

"I guess I'll get back to what I was doing then. Oh, by the way. I visited mum this morning so that she knows I'm okay." He walked back down the hallway, heading out through the lobby, before rejoining Sonia on the wave road. She started in surprise when he suddenly appeared next to her.

"Oh, you're back! Let's go!" Smiling happily, they both wandered the city's wave roads, deleting various viruses, even having another encounter with the upgraded Mettenna. Through co-ordination and teamwork, they managed to get through most encounters completely unscathed, but there were a few close calls when one of them got hit by a stray attack. It all served to reaffirm Geo's hatred of the ZapAce virus type.

* * *

Deciding to stop for lunch, they dropped to the ground in a secluded area with little people, heading to a restaurant nearby. There was the usual silence as people recognized her, but thankfully there were no overly obsessed fans nearby and the novelty of the situation wore of quickly, as most adults didn't really care about the private life of Sonia Strumm. They understood that she was a person as well, with her own life, and while they were still fans, they respected her privacy and left her alone.

After they had finished lunch, Geo paid for the food, seeing as how they were basically on a date, and they left the restaurant, the other patrons looking at her one more time before she left. They sighed in relief.

"I was so nervous that somebody was going to ask for my autograph or something. I'm grateful that they didn't." Geo laughed, and she blushed. "What? It's a legitimate concern of mine!" They ducked back into an alleyway, wave changing again and going virus busting once more. Sonia suddenly seemed to remember something. "Oh, right! Geo, I have something to talk to you about once we get back to my apartment." Confused, Geo nodded before they went back to fighting.

As the time neared four, Geo suddenly noticed a familiar head down on the streets. Pointing down, he pointed out the person to Sonia.

"Hey, look. There's Luna. She seems pretty annoyed right now. Maybe it's because I ditched school?" Sonia laughed at Geo's comment.

"Where is she going? Lets follow her, virus busting is getting boring right now." Geo sighed, but nodded, and the pair followed Luna, who was also being tailed by Bud and Zack as usual.

After approximately ten minutes, the destination was clear as Geo looked forward. "Oh, hey, there's my house. I guess we know where they're going, now." They descended to the ground, watching as Luna walked up to the front door and rung the bell. Hope answered it, having gotten home early from her job.

"Oh, it's you guys again! How was school today?" Luna had a scowl on her face.

"Where's Geo?! He ditched class after the first hour!" She looked past Hope and yelled into the house. "Geo Stelar! I know you're in here! Get out here right now!" Geo started laughing from where he was watching, shaking his head.

"Wow, she really thinks I'm in there, doesn't she?" Sonia joined in, and they laughed together. Hope responded to Luna's yell in an annoyed tone.

"Luna, Geo isn't here right now. I don't know where he is." Luna huffed, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean he isn't here? He clearly said when he left that he was going home!" Hope sighed in response to the comment.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe when he said 'home', he wasn't referring to here? He doesn't live here right now. As far as I can tell, he's living on his own for now." Geo chuckled.

"If only she knew..." They decided to return home after Luna finally got it into her head that she couldn't talk to Geo, grumbling as she left the house.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Sonia?" Sonia frowned. "Is something wrong?" She straightened and waved her hands.

"No, nothing's wrong! It's just about what's happening after the concert on Sunday." Geo raised an eyebrow. "I have to go to Netopia for a few weeks, starting on Monday. There are a few concerts I'm having while I'm over there." Geo frowned.

"But what about the FM-ians? They're definitely going to show up while you're there. At the very least there will be one of them." Mega joined in on the conversation.

"Lyra, do you know which one was closest to Earth when we got here?" Lyra hummed, then spoke, but she was still unsure of herself.

"I'm pretty sure it was either Taurus or Cygnus. Taurus should be relatively simple to deal with, but Cygnus might be a bit more difficult. He's a lot more calculating than Taurus is. More than likely, he'll find someone who has no reason to resist him. I'd say whoever is first is probably a week away by now, depending on how fast they were moving. Once they arrive, they'll most likely look for more information about Earth first."

Geo and Sonia both nodded at Lyra's description of the situation. Sonia spoke first. "Regardless of the situation, keep us informed, okay, Geo?" He nodded, and began to speak, but Sonia hadn't finished speaking. "If you get any signs that they might have arrived, just give me a call and I'll see if I can make it. Although if you're already fighting it might be too late to help."

"Thanks for the offer. I promise that I'll call in regularly anyway. Maybe I'll just use the wave roads to come visit, right? It shouldn't take that long for us to cross an entire ocean when we move so fast." They laughed, and Sonia smiled.

"I appreciate that. Maybe we can go on a date in Netopia instead! It would certainly be a change of scenery." Geo lightly blushed at her comment, before smiling back at her. "Oh, right! Even though you have a ticket already, here's a backstage pass so you can come backstage after the concert is over. I'm sure you don't really want to hang around those three." Geo groaned.

"Don't remind me. Maybe if she wasn't so annoying we could be friends. It might still be a possibility in the future. Oh, by the way, apparently she already decided that she's in love with Megaman." Sonia suddenly had an angry look on her face.

"How dare she! You're _my_ boyfriend, not hers!" Calming down, she continued. "Although, it must have been funny to hear that when she was right in front of you, right?"

"Guess what I said to her? I told her that 'Megaman' probably wouldn't like her because she's too clingy. She got so angry, I almost laughed at her. Almost. It wouldn't do to reveal anything about me being Megaman." Sonia laughed.

"Well, she's never going to get her hands on you if I have anything to say about it!" Geo's face went red at her comment, and Sonia giggled at the look he had.

"T-Thanks, I guess." They continued with idle chatter for the rest of the night, before they decided to go to sleep.

* * *

"Sonia, I thought I asked you not to wake me up like that." Geo was feeling pain in his shoulder again as Sonia laughed at him.

"I thought I told you that I would wake you up like that if you were still asleep?" Geo pouted, prompting more laughs from Sonia as she cooked them breakfast. They both readied for their respective days, but before Sonia could leave, Geo stopped her.

"Ah, wait up, Sonia. I had an idea for the Star Carriers. I'm going to try and make it so that we can communicate without any effort while we're both wave changed, so can I borrow yours for the day? I'll give it back tonight." Sonia frowned, but nodded before they shared a kiss and she left. Geo left the usual way, wave changing and blasting off through the wave roads.

He touched down at the courtyard, releasing the wave change and was pleasantly surprised to see that Aaron had already finished preparations for the school group. "Hey, Mr. Boreal!" The man looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, Geo! Are you going to help out with the tour today?" Geo's smile faltered.

"I might later on. They'll be here the whole day right? I don't want to deal with them right now. I'm going to be working on an upgrade to the Star Carrier. Call me at about twelve, and I might help out." Aaron nodded, frowning, but he decided not to annoy Geo.

"Okay, fine. But I expect you to at least greet them at some point during the day, even if it isn't as a scientist. We'll be in the Space Simulator from about one to two, so I might need help anyway." Geo nodded back at him, and left for his lab.

Setting down the Star Carriers on his desk, he quickly busied himself in figuring out how he could make the communications automatic when both of them were wave changed. It took him a few hours, and when he looked at the clock after he was finished, he was surprised to see that it was almost eleven.

Shrugging, he decided to go and get something to eat.

Aaron was having a difficult time keeping the students from going out of control when he was showing them the labs. They'd been awed by all the kinds of inventions that were made in the labs, and soon they'd been through every lab - except Geo's, of course - and they were ready to have a look at everything else in the building. Just as he began to usher them out, the girl with blonde hair - Luna, he remembered - spoke up.

"Hey, we haven't checked that lab yet, Mr. Boreal!" The students turned to him expectantly. "Why haven't we gone in there?" He sighed.

"That's a private lab that I've been asked to not allow you all into. I would if I could, but I'd rather not incur the wrath of the one who uses it." The students didn't let up. They rushed to the door, Luna looking in through the small window.

"Well, there's nobody in there right now! They won't find out, right? We can just have a quick look!"

"No. We're not going in there. No arguments." He tried to keep a stern look on his face, but the expectant looks on their faces got to him and he began to crack. "Seriously, if I let you in there I don't know what will happen."

"Come on, Mr. Boreal! Let's go!" The students pushed on the door as he yelled at them to stop, and it soon buckled and swung open. They poured in, surprised at the size of it compared to the other labs. It was at least twice as big as the other private labs that they had been in.

"Oh, this lab must belong to somebody important, right, Mr. Boreal?" Aaron sighed.

"No, just someone who I know. I suppose if he's not here we can look around for a minute. But I want everyone out of this door in the next five minutes or I will be calling your parents." The students paled. Nobody wanted their parents called, because the school only held a field trip twice per year for each grade, and it was what everyone looked forward to.

As the students wandered, looking at the designs on the wall that Geo had bothered to write up, Luna went to the desk to have a look at the devices there. She spotted the Star Carriers. Picking up Geo's, she looked at it closely. "Mr. Boreal, what's this?" As she turned to look at the man, he looked over and saw what she was holding, then paled. "Is something wrong, Mr. Boreal?" They were interrupted by a harsh voice.

"That, Luna, is something you should _put down right now_." They both looked at the doorway in surprise at the familiar voice. Luna was the first to speak.

"Geo Stelar! It's about time you showed up! We were late because you weren't at school!" Geo glared at her fiercely, and she suddenly decided it was time to stop talking. She'd never seen Geo so _angry_. The boy faced Aaron as the rest of the class turned at hearing what Luna had said.

"Aaron. What is the meaning of this?" The man tried to stutter out an answer, but Geo hadn't finished talking. "I asked you to do _one thing_. _One thing_! What did I say, Aaron? What did I ask you to do? I can't seem to remember, can you?" Then his face brightened, but his tone stayed the same. "Oh, that's right! I told you to _not let anyone into my lab._ " The class gasped at what he said, and Luna began to yell at him.

"Geo! What do you mean by-" He glared at her again, and she was cut off.

"Luna. Put that _down_ and _get out_. The rest of you as well." Luna had the great idea to do what he said. As she left, the rest of the class trailed out behind her, but they could all hear Geo's shouting as the door closed.

"Aaron! I asked if I could trust you! Obviously, there are only two people in the world that I can trust!" The entire class was hit by a sudden feeling of sadness. Geo could only trust two people? Who were they?

"Zack, do you know what he's talking about?" The boy shook his head.

"Sorry, Prez, this is the first I've heard of this. I tried looking up information on him when we first tried to bring him to school, but I couldn't find anything, even with my superior data connections. It's like his background doesn't even exist." The reason for this, although Zack didn't know it, was because Geo had managed to hide all of the important parts of his background and had obscured the rest.

The class headed back to the lobby, and after a few minutes Aaron came in after them, apologizing for the disturbance. He was set upon by questions, asking why Geo had called it his lab, but Aaron refused to answer them.

"Geo will be joining us at about one for an activity. For now, let's go and have lunch until then!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

After lunch was over, Aaron led them through the museum area to the entrance to the Space Simulator.

"Mr. Boreal, what's this?" The man grinned.

"This is something that everyone at AMAKEN has worked on for the past six months. Today is the first day that it's open to the public, so you guys are the first to see!" The entire class gasped, wondering what was inside. Aaron continued. "First, I'll need you all to get a space suit from the rooms over there."

The class gathered their space suits, putting them on before Aaron would let them into the dividing room. They were surprised to see Geo leaning against the wall inside, waiting for them with his arms crossed.

"It's about time you all got here. I've been waiting for you." His space suit was already set up and ready, so he assisted the students with theirs, them being confused as to how he could do it so efficiently.

"Geo, what is this place?" For once, Geo smiled.

"Well, this is my favourite place in AMAKEN aside from my own lab. Just make sure you don't take off your helmets, okay? Otherwise, you might die." The class paled and Aaron nodded.

"As Geo just said, don't take off your helmets. We've got a recording device in this room, and we take no responsibility if you ignore what I've just said." With that, he made sure everyone was ready and opened the doors to the simulator. "Welcome to the Space Simulator!"

Geo suddenly burst out laughing as the class stepped through and everyone went everywhere, screams ensuing. Luckily, after seeing how the employees and Sonia had handled it, Geo had installed stabilizers inside the space suits in the time beforehand, so everyone was able to get their balance soon enough, floating around simply and looking in awe at the large room.

"This place is so big!" The students randomly chattered about the room, and what it contained. Aaron smiled at their expressions.

"That's right, guys! This is how space is! As I mentioned, all of AMAKEN worked on this. The reason why you aren't allowed to take off your helmets is because there is no air in here. A majority of the time was spent creating the device that allows us to have no gravity." He began to take them on a tour of the simulator, with Geo going off and wandering around the room.

In the hour that passed, the entire class was interested in the information that they were being told about, from the planets to the constellations. Geo occasionally passed by and gave them extra information, and they kept wondering what else about him they didn't know. Eventually, they had to leave so that they could get back to the school on time, and they were slightly disappointed.

The trio quickly talked to Geo before they left. Luna glared at him, before speaking. "Geo Stelar! You'd better make sure you're at the concert hall by eleven on Sunday! We paid good money to get that ticket for you!" Geo waved his arms at them.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Luna. I'll be there on time. I'll see you guys on Sunday for the concert." They cheered and boarded the bus, heading back to the school.

Geo headed home with the Star Carriers, spending a few hours deleting viruses once he found that Sonia still wasn't back yet. By the time she was back, it was time for dinner so they decided to just get take-out from a restaurant. The rest of the night passed quickly, with idle chatter between them.

* * *

There was a major incident on the Saturday. All of a sudden, the wave signals for the entire city went out. Geo and Sonia headed out to check on the problem, and they found not one, but _three_ upgraded Mettenna 'G' viruses disturbing the city. The Satella Police were already on the scene, but the pair ignored them, instead opting to attack the viruses. Thankfully, it was just the 'G' viruses and a small amount of normal viruses breaking apart the system, but the Police were unable to deal with them efficiently, only taking away small amounts of data at a time.

Aware that at any time they could be pulled into Matter State, Geo and Sonia made an agreement to call each other by their wave form names.

"Harp Note, let's go!" She nodded and he charged in, manoeuvring around the waves that were being sent towards him. He slashed at the Mettenna that was currently attacking, only to find that his sword barely sank into its body. "Damn it! They're a lot tougher because of the 'G' attribute!"

"Megaman! Get them off the wave road so that we can fight them better!" Nodding at her suggestion, he took the time to force the three Mettenna off of the wave road, sending them towards the ground below. They crashed into the ground, but thankfully they were still in Wave State so there was no damage done. However, Detective Copper used his scanner to detect that the viruses were right in front of them, ordering his men to back away just in case, before aiming their vacuums at them.

The combined efforts of the vacuums managed to sap away the energy of the Mettenna, weakening them enough for Geo and Sonia to get a combined hit on the attacking one. However, immediately after, the trio of Mettenna sped up their sequence, leaving little time to attack, and using all of it to dodge the continuous shockwaves being sent at them. Geo had a sudden idea.

"Mega! We're going to use an action battle card for once!" Mega grunted in affirmation, before Geo called for the card. "Battle Card! Thunder Ball 1!" His hands morphed into spikes, which crackled and allowed him to charge a ball of thunder between them. He launched it at the Mettenna, and they panicked at the sudden change in attack.

It hit them head on, and the one in front was paralysed while taking a decent amount of damage.

 _'Thunder Ball 1' Action Battle Card activated. Disabled for three minutes._

Geo sighed. Of course the cool-down was long, as it was quite a powerful card which also had a special effect on it. He spoke through the communicator to Sonia. "Harp Note! Use the Plasma Gun card when the other Mettenna are attacking! The Thunder Ball card is disabled for three minutes!" He heard a sharp intake of breath at the information, before an affirmative came through. He switched back to his sword, rushing in and swiping it through the body of the paralysed Mettenna, destroying it.

 _Mettenna Grade 2 'G' Virus Deleted. Due to dealing the finishing blow, Megaman has acquired Action Battle Card 'Ground Wave 2', 5000 Zennys and has accumulated Bonus Synchronization. Harp Note has acquired Action Battle Card 'Gatling 1' and 2000 Zennys._

 _Synchronization with Equipment Battle Card 'Sword' is 68.5% complete._

Geo cheered quietly. "Damn, those give tons of synchronization! Harp Note, I got over ten percent from that kill!"

"Great Job, Megaman! Let me kill the next one! I want to get the synchronization up as well!" He pouted, but relented as she fired off her Plasma Gun and rushed in to deal with her own. Unexpectedly, the Mettenna shook off the paralysation and guarded against her sword, causing a large shockwave to be produced and knocking her back.

The humans in the area were thrown away as she phased into Matter State, and there were screaming as people recognized 'Megaman's Enemy'. However, they intensified as the two Mettenna were also phased into Matter State soon after, both raising their picks to send shockwaves out, taking advantage of the situation.

"Harp Note! Look out! They're attacking again!" Everyone watched as Megaman phased into sight. "I'll take the one closest to the civilians! You get the one you were just attacking!" She nodded. "Alright, Megaman! Let's do this!"

Simultaneously, they called out more battle cards. "Battle Card! Cannon!" Their arms morphing into large cannons, they aimed them at the viruses as people began to realize that they were working together. They fired at the viruses, successfully disrupting them. Geo looked closer and realized something.

"Why did they get paralysed by that? Cannons don't have an innate paralysation effect." The voice chimed in, alerting them of the situation.

 _Virus Countered. Random Action Battle Card Re-Enabled. Virus Paralysed._

"That's awesome! We can counter them to get an advantage!" They heard Copper shouting at them.

"Hey, Megaman! What the hell is going on here?" He decided to respond, even if it took his attention away from the battle.

"Be quiet, please! This is our first time fighting something this strong, so if you distract us people might get hurt! Don't worry about Harp Note, we're working together now! Sorry about the incident on Monday!" It was a bad idea to respond, as a shockwave suddenly ripped through him, sending him flying in Sonia's direction.

"Megaman! Are you okay?" He looked at her.

"Do I _look_ okay?" There was a crack in his armour, but he knew that would go away after he released the wave change. However, he also knew that if he took too much damage he would be forcibly released for the world to see. "Battle Card! Recover10!" It was a short-lived relief, but he felt a little better and ready to keep fighting. He had to hold out either until he defeated it, or the Recover10 was enabled again. He decided to take a risk and attempt to defeat the virus.

"Harp Note! We'll focus on one of them, okay? The counter refreshed my Thunder Ball card!" Activating it, he charged up a thunder ball, holding it and waiting for an opportunity to attack. It soon came, and he launched the thunder ball at the virus, throwing it back from the inflicted damage and paralysing it once more.

Harp Note rushed in, slashing at the paralysed Mettenna with her own sword, and it was diced into pieces before the eyes of everyone watching.

"Nice job, Harp Note!" The voice chimed in once more.

 _Mettenna Grade 2 'G' Virus Deleted. Due to dealing the finishing blow, Harp Note has acquired Action Battle Card 'Ground Wave 2', 5000 Zennys and has accumulated Bonus Synchronization. Megaman has acquired Action Battle Card 'Gatling 1' and 2000 Zennys._

"Alright!" They shouted in unison, then turned their attention to the final Mettenna, which had managed to get an attack off at the civilians. They screamed for help, running out of the way, and it smashed into a random store, thankfully not dealing too much damage. Geo and Sonia both rushed to the aid of the civilians, standing across from the virus as it guarded once more.

As soon as it released the guard and raised its helmet, Sonia attacked first. "Battle Card! Plasma Gun 1!" Hit by the sudden attack, it froze in both surprise and paralysation, and the pair moved in for the kill. Equipping their swords, they dashed together, simultaneously deleting it.

 _Mettenna Grade 2 'G' Virus Deleted. Both Harp Note and Megaman dealt the finishing blow, therefore the rewards will be split evenly. Both have acquired 5000 Zennys, however, Battle Cards have been omitted due to both Harp Note and Megaman already owning them. Bonus Synchronization Accumulated._

 _Synchronization with Equipment Battle Card 'Sword' is 75.5% complete._

"Alright! We did it, Megaman!" Sonia cheered loudly, surprising the onlookers, who began to cheer with her, calling out both Megaman's name and her's, albeit a bit tentatively due to them seeing her as a possible enemy. They suddenly heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They turned to see Copper.

"Megaman. Harp Note. As much as I appreciate your assistance, what is going on? What happened on Monday?" They both grinned awkwardly at him, before Geo spoke.

"Detective Copper. As I'm sure you may have figured out - or not, I don't really care - we are humans fused with EM wave beings. Harp Note here was being manipulated by hers when she wasn't feeling at her best, which is what caused her to want to rampage. Everything is fine now." Copper was about to reply, but everyone was silenced by Harp Note's guitar suddenly talking.

"What do you mean 'manipulated', Megaman? I only offered to help her, she was the one who decided to do it!" Megaman glared at the guitar.

"Sure you did, Lyra. We both know that you _are_ the one that encouraged her to 'take revenge' as you put it when you talked to her. Don't even try to deny it." The guitar silenced, huffing. Copper took the opportunity to speak.

"I'll need you both to come to the station for interrogation." He didn't expect it to work, and he wasn't disappointed when they both suddenly disappeared. "As expected, huh. They can disappear when they feel like it. Well, at least we have video footage of them fighting. We'll release it on the news. People need to know about this."

Sonia and Geo returned home to rest for the remainder of the day. The battle had taken a lot out of them, and they didn't feel like doing anything else. Sure enough, the incident was on the news, and more people were beginning to speculate about Harp Note's identity. They weren't coming anywhere close, though.

* * *

Both of them woke up late the next day. Thankfully, Geo woke up first so he didn't have to deal with shoulder pain. After they had both gotten ready for the concert, Sonia left for the concert with her manager in his car, while Geo wave changed and dashed home to grab his ticket. Arriving at the hall at ten minutes to eleven, he spotted Luna, Bud and Zack waiting off to the side for him. Bud spotted him and pointed him out.

As he walked towards them, he noticed that Luna seemed a bit angry and frustrated. Shrugging it off, he waved a greeting, and Luna finally noticed him.

"Geo Stelar! You're _late!_ Late, late, _late!_ " He stepped back in surprise.

"What are you talking about? It isn't even eleven yet?" Zack looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry about Luna, Geo. She's angry about yesterday's events." Geo was confused.

"What happened yesterday?" Luna decided to butt into the conversation, sighing angrily.

"Who the hell does that girl think she is, moving in on _my_ Megaman? Harp Note? Who cares if she can do what he does, she isn't the right person for him, I am!" Geo recoiled at her words. Oh. That happened, that's right. Zack tried to calm her down.

"Calm down, Luna, I'm sure they're just acquaintances working together to defeat the viruses disturbing the city." Geo had to suppress a laugh at his words. However, he also tried to help calm Luna down.

"Come on, Luna. We're at Sonia Strumm's concert, we can't have you being angry, or none of us will enjoy it! Didn't you say you paid good money for these tickets?" They managed to calm her down slightly after a few minutes of coaxing, and by that time they needed to enter the concert hall to get their seats.

The concert hall was much larger than Geo expected, and it was almost filled to the capacity of fifteen thousand people. They managed to get some seats close to the front, and after a few minutes Sonia showed up on stage, ready to sing.

"Is everyone ready for the concert?" She shouted the question into her microphone, and a resounding 'Yeah!' was heard from everyone in the hall. Geo went along with it, genuinely happy to see her as happy as she was. Smiling brightly while singing, he noticed her eyes beginning to scan the crowd, looking for him. When they finally met his they lit up in happiness, but she didn't falter in her song or make any suspicious movements. It made him slightly admire her and he smiled back, and nobody even noticed him.

After the concert, they began to talk about how great it was, Geo adding in his own comments, when he noticed that something was off about the group. Then it clicked.

"Hey, where did Zack go?" It was true, Zack was nowhere to be seen. Luna was angry, but Geo just shrugged it off and excused himself. "Oh well, I promised someone I would meet up with them after the concert, so I have to go now. Bye, you guys!" Somehow, Geo had actually slightly enjoyed going to the concert with the trio, and he ran off and made his way backstage, showing his pass to the guard.

As he made his way to the main backstage room, he heard Sonia's voice.

"Hey, you're... Zack, right? From the last concert? How did you get back here?" He rushed to the doorway of the room, taking a look inside. Sure enough, Zack was there, trying to talk to Sonia.

"You... You remembered my name! Yes! I, uh, snuck back here so I could talk to you..."

"Uh, okay...? What did you want to talk about?" Suddenly, she blushed as Zack grabbed her hands.

"Sonia, please go on a date with-" Geo stepped into the room.

"Sonia says no." Zack and Sonia both froze, turning to face him, before Sonia squealed in delight.

"Geo! You're here!" Zack had a different reaction.

"Eh, Geo? Why are you back here? We didn't have backstage passes!" Geo glared at him.

"No, you didn't. I did, though." The boy gasped.

"What? How? And... How does Sonia Strumm know you?" Geo grinned at him, and he recoiled.

"Well, aside from the fact that me knowing her is the reason why the secret concert was pushed back from Sunday to Tuesday, let's make a deal." Zack raised an eyebrow in question.

"What kind of deal?" Geo looked at him maliciously.

"If you keep quiet about everything that happened just now, I'm willing to refrain from hurting you. I'll even overlook the fact that you just tried to ask _my girlfriend_ out on a date." Zack almost fainted in surprise.

"Your... Your _girlfriend_? You have to be joking, right Sonia? He's joking, right?" Sonia scowled at him.

"Are you _that_ desperate to get me to go on a date with you? Geo and I have been dating since Wednesday. That day where he was spotted with me at the shopping mall." Zack gasped.

"So... You _were_ at the shopping mall on Wednesday? We thought that it was just a rumour after we couldn't find you anywhere." Sonia and Geo both nodded.

"Unfortunately for everyone, we have a way to keep anyone from following us. We're the only ones who are capable of it." Geo dropped a hint, and Zack's mind raced, before it clicked.

"Something unique to both of you?" He shook his head. "Don't tell me you're Megaman and Harp Note, right? That would be too much for one day. I mean, you look similar and all, but that's just a coincidence." They didn't answer, instead just wave changing in front of him.

"Is there a problem with that? Do you realize why I was so annoyed when Luna mentioned anything about Megaman now?" Zack nodded dumbly. Geo decided to finish the conversation. "So do we have a deal? We kind of need to get going. Sonia leaves for Netopia tomorrow so we're going on a date."

"Y-Yeah... We have a deal. I won't tell anyone about anything that happened here. Just please don't hurt me!" The pair nodded, releasing the wave change and sending him on his way.

"You'd better not say anything. As you've just found out, we can hurt you very badly if you do." Zack left the hall in a stupor, returning straight to his home and mulling over the events. Geo and Sonia stayed in the back area, continuing to talk as the other few people with backstage passes showed up to meet her. The group talked for a while, and they were surprisingly understanding of the fact that Sonia _did not_ want to talk about her own songs.

It was a unique experience for her, having an entire group of normal people who didn't just swarm over her. One of them even admitted that they'd bought the ticket to stop people like that from getting them. They managed to keep the conversation going for over an hour before the group needed to split up and go home. Somehow, Geo and Sonia had managed to keep their relationship a secret the entire time, as much as they wanted to reveal it.

After going virus busting for several hours as normal, and then going out for dinner at a restaurant, Geo and Sonia went to bed early in order to wake up at six, as her flight was at ten in the morning and they needed to make sure she was there hours beforehand.

* * *

In the morning, they decided before they left that nothing good would come of it if they hid their relationship for much longer, and resolved to reveal it once she was back from Netopia. Geo went ahead to the airport, waiting for the car transporting her to arrive. When the manager stepped out, he looked at Geo in surprise.

"Y-You! What are you doing here?" Geo grinned.

"Well, aside from the fact that I'm seeing Sonia off on her flight, I came to apologize to you, as well, for my actions on last Sunday." The man had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean? You tried to help, didn't you? You couldn't have known where Sonia was at the time." Geo shook his head, chuckling.

"Sorry, that was a lie. That entire time, Sonia was hiding from you in my room. She asked me to hide her, so I decided to go along with it. It was for the best, I guess, but I'm sorry that the concert didn't get to be held because of me." The man was infuriated. He walked up and grabbed Geo's shirt.

"You were lying? Sonia, what is the meaning of this?" Sonia stepped out of the car, carrying her luggage.

"Chrys, if you don't mind, could you please let go of my boyfriend?" Chrys dropped Geo in shock.

"Your... Your _boyfriend_?! Since when?" Geo answered for Sonia.

"Since Wednesday, of course. We were seen at the shopping mall together, actually, but we made sure no photos of that got out to the public." Chrys' jaw dropped. He couldn't speak, and eventually he stopped trying and turned away, walking towards the terminal. Sonia ran after him with her luggage, quickly kissing Geo.

"Bye, Geo!" They waved to each other.

"I'll come visit you in a week or so, I guess?" They laughed, and Chrys was confused.

"Sonia, what did he mean by that?" The girl laughed.

"You wouldn't understand. That's another secret we have." Chrys just shook his head. After the initial shock, it turned out that he was quite receptive to the fact that Sonia had a boyfriend. He'd noticed recently that she had been much happier than ever, and he approved of the fact that Geo was the cause of it. After all, if she was happier, he got more money. He sneered, but tried to disguise it as a grin. And if he got more money, _he_ was happier.

Geo went to an area where nobody could see him, and wave changed back into Megaman. He still had one last thing to do.

* * *

Sonia dozed off early into the flight, and it took a few hours before she woke up. As she woke from her slumber, she drowsily looked out through the window over the ocean.

Only to suddenly be wide awake as she spotted Geo sitting on the wing of the plane as Megaman, smiling and waving at her.

* * *

 **And Sonia's off to Netopia! Of course, Geo will still attend her concerts, after all, he can do that if he's Megaman, and he needs to support her on her tour!**

 **So I finally decided to just use the manager's name, instead of calling him 'The Manager'.**

 **Second Level Mettenna, oh noes. Geo got hurt a lot there, but they somehow managed to pull through in the triple Mettenna2 'G' fight!**

 **Next Chapter, we have the Synchronization's effects being revealed! Also the first (second I guess, if you count Lyra?) enemy FM-ian!**

 **Also, Zack, hahahahahaha. Deal with it.**

 **And wow this took me 6 days to write. Although, two of those I didn't write much. Lots of words!**

 **Okay, so I might not be releasing any chapters for a few days. Even for my DBZ story. I feel like taking a little break, since I've spent so much time on them recently and I think I've made good progress.**

 **Don't forget to review, guys! Sure, you don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you even took the time to write 'Nice Chapter!' or something as short as that. You don't even need an account!**


End file.
